You Can't Steal Crazy
by MadamMonster
Summary: When one final shoplifting spree gets to be too much, Mallory is sent to try living with good big brother Rick Flag in hopes it will reform her from her bad habits. However, put one crazy even close to another, and there's bound to be problems, or as she sees it, super amazing fun times with convicts!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey everybody! So this is my first suicide squad story and the first time I've posted in quite awhile. This is based on my OC Mallory, Rick Flag's younger half sister and my take on what happens after our favourite bad guys are locked back up. This chapter is kind of an intro to get going so it will be a tad shorter than what I'm planning for the rest.

 **Disclaimer:** I own Mallory and that's it!

 **Rated M** for violent themes, language and perhaps eventual seeeeex.

So without further ado, here we go!

* * *

I can honestly say I would rather be covered head to toe in fire ants rather than sitting in the back of this reeking cigarette smoke filled SUV and it's two other asshole inhabitants. Particularly one extra big asshole. That asshole you should know, is my brother. No half brother, I think that's an important tidbit of information because as far as two people go, we could not be any more different. My brother, the good Boy Scout turned good boy soldier but really is nothing more than a bitter redneck. And me, well actually I can't say I'm much better, I'm not a good person by any means but I can say in confidence that I have a sparkling personality. That counts for something, right? Anyway I'm sitting in the back of this SUV because of the fact that I'm not 100% a good person. In fact, i'll just be honest...I'm a major klepto. Like big time fan of stealing shit that I want and/or need, usually just want. I figure that if I really want it enough, why should I pay for it? People ask ridiculous prices for crap they don't care about anyway. Unfortunately for me, the general world doesn't see it the same way. So my mother in her infinite wisdom decided it would do me some good to come spend some time with my wonderful big brother, her pride and joy, the worlds greatest son. The salt of the earth, a man who would give you the shirt off -

"Hey! You awake back there?"

I'm quickly brought out of my thoughts by the very subject. I yawn and stretch my legs out.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say stiffly. "Are we there yet? It's been so long I can't even feel if I have an ass anymore."

My brother turns to look back at me from his spot in the passenger seat.

"Soon enough. Try bein' patient alright?"

I stick my tongue out at him and all he does is sigh.

"Listen Mal, I'm doing Mom a huge favour here, I don't like this either but we have to make it work because that's just the way it is. You are my sister, my only sister and..."

"And what? You love me? Save it. I'm your half sister remember, and you can call me Mallory," I interrupt. He looks almost taken aback before a glare crosses his face.

"Have it your way then. But remember, you're 25 years old _Mallory_ , and you've done shit all to show for it. You've spent a good chunk of your adult life doing nothin' but fuckin' stealing and getting into trouble. It stops now."

"Whatever _Rick_ ," I say quietly.

He gives me one final cross look before turning back to face the windshield, but I can see him peering at me from the corner of his eye.

"Me an' June figured you'd be more comfortable having your own space so she helped decorate the guest room in our place, thought it would make you feel more...welcome."

"How sweet," I reply. "I'm guessing this June is the missus I heard about then?"

"She's my lady yeah, and I expect you to be nothing but pleasant towards her, hear me?"

"Oh of course, complete angel," I say with a fake smile. Rick huffs but doesn't say anything. He knows me at least well enough to know that that's the best he's going to get out of me. I'm trying not to be a total bitch, I swear. We had begun winding down a narrow road surrounded by nothing but seemingly endless swampland.

"Five minutes sir," I hear the gruff voice of the driver speak up.

"You know you wouldn't sound like a robot deep throated a bag of dicks if you put down the smokes right?" I say smartly.

"Geezus Christ Mallory!" Rick snaps. "Watch your mouth!"

Okay maybe I am a tiny bit of a bitch.

As smoke breath said, we pulled up to a large compound literally five minutes later and I made a face as I peered out the window.

"Uh Rick? This isn't the apartment is it?"

"Nope," he replied opening his door. "This is just a quick stop on the way. Sorry for the inconvenience princess."

Sighing, I went to open my door but as I reached for the handle it was opened for me. I looked up into the pock marked face of the driver and gave him a weak smile. He just glared back, well that was to be expected. Hitching my satchel up onto my shoulder I slid out of the large vehicle onto the muddy ground.

"This place is like in the middle of nowhere," I said glancing around.

"That's the point," Rick said from beside me. "It's a prison."

"A prison?!" I repeated. "What the hell are we doing here?"

Rick put his hand to my back and guided me forward, I shrugged him off and continued to follow his lead toward the daunting building.

"Like I said, quick work stop. This place is the whole reason me an' June moved out here. I got placed in charge a few months ago and if I'm gonna run things right I need to be close by."

"Good ole Louisiana," I muttered.

"Also, if I'm being honest, I thought this might be a good lesson for you."

"Lesson?" I asked. I was half paying attention, half staring at our driver ahead of us carrying a heavy assault rifle, now realizing the magnitude of it all.

"Of what will happen if you keep going down the path you're going," he replied. "This here is Belle Reve."

We stopped in front of a huge sign and my gaze was instantly captivated. Along with the words **Welcome to Belle Reve** was a massive depiction of a skeleton locked behind bars. The words printed underneath ' _Till death do us part_ ' floated across my vision. My throat went dry.

"This is where the worst of the worst are kept," Rick continued. "Since I'm in charge here, they're under my command. I say who gets to eat, sleep and shit."

I stared at my half brother with my mouth hanging open slightly. He smirked and gestured me to come along as we made to get moving towards the entrance.

"Nothing to worry about," he said calmly. "Everyone is under tight security. No getting out." He glanced at me quickly. "Nervous?"

I stared at him hard, my fists clenched and blew a strand of black hair out of my face. "I think I can handle it."

"Good," he said as we were about to be cleared inside. "But just so you know ain't nothin' wrong with being a little afraid."

If only he knew that the last thing I was feeling was afraid. No, I was excited. And a real genuine smile lit my face as we walked inside.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well I hope everyone is liking this so far! Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows so far! It helps keep me inspired to write more. So on with the story!

* * *

I was almost visibly shaking with excitement as we made our way down the maze of concrete hallways. What Rick didn't know, was that in school I had always been fascinated by the criminal mind and what makes a person tick. To be so close to the absolute worst of these cases, was more like getting to meet a celebrity to me than anything else. I wasn't looking for any autographs here though, this was so much bigger than that. Carefully I took a couple of deep breaths in, trying not to show how I was actually feeling. I'll admit, maybe a small tiny teeny part was nerves. After all, this was a whole different caliber of bad. It made my few shoplifting crimes look laughable in comparison. But everyone starts small at first right? Or did I even want to? I was mulling this all over when a loud ringing yell echoed off the nearest wall. My bright blue eyes went wide and I spun around looking for the source.

"It's fine, don't worry," Rick assured me. "You're going to hear some things."

"Things? What kind of things?" I asked, eyes still roaming as we continued down a long hallway lined with the odd reinforced door. Some of the walls had marks on them, some looked like scratches. Human? The yelling had stopped but I was a tad on edge.

"Honestly, mostly screams. Shouts, curses, whatever they have going on in their crazy ass heads," he replied looking down at my apprehensive face. "Why? Thinking about joining them?"

"Funny half bro, very funny." We were nearing one door that was being guarded by a steely looking woman done up in some badass riot gear. Rick made to keep moving but I stopped and stared at the door. I couldn't help but notice there was a small slit in the top that could be opened on the outside. Just as Rick was coming over to pull me along another echoing shout rang out, this time obviously coming from inside. I stumbled back, my heart absolutely racing and the guard at the door looked like she was about to have a chuckle at my expense.

"Yeah, he does that a lot," she said with a grin.

I weakly smiled back. "Can I see?"

The guard was about to reply but Rick swiftly cut her off.

"Oh hell no, that is not happening! Let's get moving, this is taking too long as it is."

Rick firmly took my arm and began to steer me away but the yelling started up with a nice loud banging to go along with it. Whoever was in there was pissed as all shit.

"I want you to learn a lesson," Rick admonished me as we were let through a safer looking security point. "You're not supposed to enjoy any of this."

"I don't!" I lied swiftly. "But you can't blame me for being curious. I am your sister after all." I added that last bit in to sweet talk him a lil...it didn't work.

"I thought you were only my half sister," he said cheekily. "Now come on, into my office. You can wait here while I make some quick rounds. Charles will be right outside the door. I won't be long. Think you'll be okay?" He punched a quick code into the door that I didn't catch and let me in. The space was decent sized, but just like my brothers head, plain boring and rather empty. It also seemed like the only space that hadn't been permeated by the damp. Everything was in perfect placement, from the two cabinets in the far corner, to a set of monitors on the wall facing his polished desk. And that was about it, the only decoration I could name was the coffee mug sitting on his desk, and even that was simply black. Not even a cartoon or a funny quote, how lame.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine, I'm a big girl right?" I said taking a seat in the rather lavish chair behind his desk. I dropped my satchel onto the floor and made myself comfortable. Rick gave me a stern look. He looked like he had something more important to say but after a short pause signalled to his driver/guard.

"I won't be long," he repeated and the guard Charles shut the door behind him. I let out a long built up sigh. Well, this is more like it. For a moment I simply set my hands on the desk and looked at my nails. The hot pink polish was almost entirely chipped off and I took a second to peel a remaining chunk off my thumb before giving another glance around the office.

"Wonder if there's anything worth stealing in here," I muttered to myself with a smirk. I promptly began shifting through each drawer in his desk but came up pretty disappointed. I had no need for paper clips, pens or empty binders. Shit. The cabinets maybe? I was doubtful but I was also itching to get my hands on something. So I scooted over and stared in disbelief as I realized they were simple office cabinets, no locks or anything.

"Fuck too easy." There can't be anything good in there...but what the hell. I started shifting through files in the top drawer and was met with nothing particularly attention grabbing. I had almost reached the bottom of the second of the pair and was severely disappointed in my brothers lack of being remotely exciting. And of course that's when I saw it. Wedged in the very back of the cabinet where you could very nearly miss it was a binder labeled top secret.

"Jackpot! Come to Mallory my precious." It may as well have been a freakin' beacon, so without delay I snatched it out of it's hiding spot and rolled back over to the desk where I quickly shoved it into my satchel. This was a special treat for later! But now as the adrenaline of the find slowly started to diminish I was faced with another problem. What to do now when he could be back at any minute.

Maybe I could at least play a game on the computer, I was a whiz at solitaire. I spun around in my chair and pulled up to the wall of monitors, staring intently at the three different keyboards. I was by no means a techie, and this looked slightly overwhelming. What did he need with so many screens anyway? Was it to get every angle while watching some nasty ass porn or something? I bit my lip for a moment as I looked everything over, before reaching up and finding the power button on the closest monitor.

After a frizzy second it came to life and goosebumps popped up on my skin as I realized what these were for. Security monitors of the entire prison and every cell within it. And the one I had opened on was of a very agitated looking man in a wife beater glaring at the camera. I'll admit, I almost fell back out of the chair in shock but my curiously as always helped me keep it together. After all, he couldn't see me right? So I leaned forward and looked closer as he continued to pace back and forth making rude gestures at me. Dirty, that was the first thing that came to mind. And beat to the nines, with cuts and bruises littering a very scruffy face. And, wait, yes that was a gold tooth glinting as he yelled at the camera. I looked over the desk and quickly found the sound, turning up just enough so that hopefully fucking chain smoker Charles wouldn't hear from the other side of the door. And that's when a huge grin sprang up on my face, it was him! The one I had heard yelling from behind that enforced cell door. Only this time I could make out words and Christ on a cracker he was an Aussie. And I'll admit, I was entranced. He was fairly decent looking for a criminal after all.

"Why g'day handsome," I grinned.

Just as I was getting comfortable to watch the show I suddenly heard the faint sound of voices outside the door. Shit, shit, shit! I hurried forward and slammed my thumb against the power button and had literally just scooted my ass back up to the desk when the door beeped open and Rick strode on in. He gave me an appraising, slightly suspicious look. I smiled back with my hands folded on my lap.

"Good to go?" I asked sweetly. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah...everything is fine here. You okay?"

"Just peachy! Let's mosey on along now shall we?"

I slung my satchel up over my shoulder and brushed past him out the door. Charles the cigarette swallower was waiting outside holding his rifle close. He eyed me warily but stood to attention as Rick shut the door behind us and punched in the security code to lock it. I subconsciously patted my satchel, pleased as punch. As we walked back the way we came Rick prattled on about how much I was going to love June and that mom figured I needed a good female role model. I was already half listening but my brain shut him right out as soon we neared a certain door. My heart nearly stopped and my brain turned to mush when I realized the sliding window was open and the guard was passing something through! Rick tried to grab my arm to steer me away like before but I sped up pretending to want to get by as quickly as possible. As we passed I got a glance inside and my eyes automatically locked with a pair of wide eyed Aussie blue hues. Without much of a thought I puckered my lips and managed to blow a swift kiss at him just before the guard slid the window shut and we continued our way down the dimly light hallway, my mind racing and heart pumping.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Another chapter? Man I'm on a roll! And I know everyone's probably waiting for the main event and yes, I'm hoping to have our favourite captain in the next chapter! Hang in there folks!

* * *

"Well this is it," Rick said as I stepped inside the apartment he shared with this Dr. June woman. I almost expected the place to be as boring as his office but was slightly surprised when I saw a few pieces of contemporary art lining the walls and a couple of family photos sitting atop the bureau by the dining room wall. My eyes also focused on a nice glass display case with all sorts of exotic looking figures and dishes lining the shelves. Otherwise it looked to be a good sized 2 bedroom, much nicer than anything I could afford back home.

"Not doing too bad are ya?" I asked as he dragged my suitcase across the foyer behind me.

"I have a good job. I'm able to buy things honestly," he replied with more wit than I would have expected.

"Ouch! Deep dig to the heart there," I said clutching my chest dramatically.

"Rick?" I turned my head towards a soft but polite voice. Standing by what I assumed was the entrance to a probably just as spacious kitchen was an extremely pretty woman with a shy smile on her face. Honestly I almost hated her right off the bat just for being so damn pretty. Not that I wasn't, I just wasn't no beauty queen. I also felt almost morbidly obese compared to her slim figure. My hips definitely did not lie.

"You must be Mallory. I'm Dr. June Moone, but just June is fine," she said politely, holding out her hand to me. I decided I may as well make the best of the situation and gave her a half smile.

"Nice to meet you," I said taking her hand and giving it a quick shake. I could almost feel Rick behind me holding his breath. "So...really nice place. You have good taste in art."

June practically beamed. "Thank you! How did you know it was mine?"

"Pshhh Rick wouldn't be caught dead with this type of stuff otherwise, he's not exactly what you would call an art lover."

"Hey!" My brother interrupted. "I appreciate that she appreciates it. That counts."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say. So, got a room for me?"

"Oh yes of course! This way!" June eagerly led me down a short hallway and opened a door on the right. "It was a guest room slash office for Rick so it was a bit cold, I tried to make it a little homier for you. I hope it's alright."

I stepped inside and took in my new surroundings. The bed was done up in a set of black and white ornate patterned comforter and pillows and a light pink rug lay on the floor beside it. An antique looking dresser fit snug against one wall with a matching night table and bookshelf filling the rest of the space. Fresh flowers had been placed in a rather expensive looking vase on the writing desk by the door.

"It's...really nice," I said honestly. June looked pleased and helped Rick bring my suitcase into the bedroom.

"The bathroom is across the hall," Rick said. "We'll probably be having dinner around 7." He stood in the doorway looking slightly awkward. June smiled and took his arm.

"Well I'm sure you'd like to unpack and get settled. If you need anything let me know. I really hope we can make this situation as comfortable for you as possible."

"Yeah...thanks," I said feeling just as awkward. They both took their leave shutting the door behind them. I locked it immediately and threw my satchel onto the bed before collapsing on it myself, noticing the slight bounce the mattress gave. I hated to admit it but June was right about one thing, I would be comfortable. A strong part of me wanted to dislike her but found I couldn't. She was too nice, too timid to hate. I closed my eyes and contemplated how the day had gone so far. I left my mom at the airport early that morning, with not so much as a hug goodbye but more of a behave yourself or else and come back the perfect daughter. Met with a half brother I haven't seen in just over 2 years since he had to bail my sorry ass out of jail. Discovered that his job actually fascinated me a lot more than I ever would have imagined and couldn't keep a pair of enticing blue eyes from popping up in my head. Perhaps I could convince Rick to give me a job? Convince him it would be good for me, to help me back on the right track. He could believe that right?

I scoffed at my own absurd thoughts before rolling off the bed and pulling my laptop out of my satchel. I had one true friend that stuck with me through all the bullshit back home and I needed her advice stat.

It only took a few moments before the Skype call was answered and a woman with dirty blonde hair and purple framed glasses appeared on the screen. She waved as soon as she saw me sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Hey Mal! I'm guessing you made it then? Didn't make a quick escape like you planned?"

I snorted. "Nah, too much effort. Plus I gotta say, this place is actually pretty nice, you should see it Becca, my brothers a lot more loaded than I thought."

"Nicer than our own homey shithole?" We both shared a laugh at the mention of our former shared hovel. It had been a total dump, but we had had each other, at least before shit hit the fan and I got sent to jail.

"Nothing could beat that," I told her honestly. Her smile glitched for a second on my screen then went back into focus. She sighed and adjusted her glasses.

"So how are you feeling about all of this? I mean, it's got to beat jail right?"

I ran my hands through my shaggy hair and thought for a moment. "I guess so yeah, I mean of course. Jail was awful, but at the same time, I'm not sure."

Becca simply gave me that look that she's known for when I'm making no sense and just need to fess up.

"On the way here we stopped at the high security prison my brother is in charge of Bec, I think he expected it to scare me straight. But I found something there, and I waited just for this moment to share it with none other than you!"

"Oh you flatter me señorita," she said saucily. "So what is it?!"

I finally pulled the binder out of my satchel and put it close to the camera so she could see it clearly. "Taa dahh!"

"Top secret," Bec read. "Holy shit what is it?"

"Let's find out shall we?" I opened the book with the widest grin I possessed and read the first page out loud for her. "Task Force X. Shit, this is some sort of government funded thing, a secret one obviously."

"Oh obviously," Becca said with a roll of her eyes. She tapped her screen to get my attention which had shifted to a few pages in. "What else is in it?"

"It's a team," I replied in awe, turning the binder in my lap so she could see. "I've never seen people like this before. There's a fucking crocodile man Bec! And a guy that can control fire."

She stared at me in disbelief through the screen. "I would never ever in a million years believe you if you didn't have the proof in your hands. Even now I'm struggling girl. But that picture of the croc guy is terrifying as fuck."

"It's unbelievable," I whispered before I turned to the next page. And that's when my entire body froze and I almost leaped off the bed in excitement.

"ITS HIM BEC!" My voice went all high pitch and I stared in wonder at the picture looking back at me.

"Ouch, watch the squealing. You don't need your brother barging in remember. Him who?"

"I saw him at the prison today! He was locked up in a high security cell and I saw him on one of the monitors in my brothers office."

Becca squinted and looked closely at the screen as I held the page up for her to see.

"Captain Boomerang? Is this guy for real? He sounds batshit crazy Mal, look at the list of robberies he...oh for fucks sake."

I looked at her with a dumbfounded look. "What?"

She stared at me hard. "You like him because he steals shit like you do. The pair of you are thieves."

"How insulting," I huff, pretending to be hurt. "Besides how can I like someone I don't know? Preposterous."

"More like you shouldn't even think about liking someone who is not only in prison but again, totally insane. It says he likes pink unicorns Mal. What the fuck? Pink unicorns? Who puts that in a file?"

I laughed with glee and hugged the binder to my chest. "So do I! It's perfect!"

Becca sighed and put her head in her hands. "I don't once recall you mentioning you liked unicorns, let alone pink ones," she muttered.

"Hey, we watched The Last Unicorn together once remember? You cried, I cried, it was a touching moment."

"You've lost it. I thought you had lost it when you went to jail for that ridiculous as fuck robbery but now I know for sure, it's official, you've lost every single marble."

I pouted at her and pushed the page with his picture as close to the camera as I possibly could. "But look at him Bec! He's adorable! And an Aussie! You know how much I love accents. I'd let him eat a shrimp off mah bahbee any day."

Becca gave me that god awful look again.

"Forgetting everything you just said I have to say that was the worst Australian accent I have ever heard. Don't do that again. Anyway miss crazy pants, how would you ever meet him? He's locked up."

"That's not exactly something I had planned out just yet," I admitted. "I was honestly thinking about asking Rick if he could get me some sort of job at the prison. Nothing fancy of course, but maybe he'll buy it."

"I can't condone what you're doing Mal, but I also can't stop you either. I'm here and you're there. But please listen when I tell you this is a bad idea. Now I'm still curious, go to the next page already."

I gave a loud "Harrumph," before agreeing and flipping the page. The next page was ten times more shocking than the last. Me and Bec both stared at each other in complete silence for a few seconds before she broke it.

"Is that...your brother?"

Colonel Rick Flag's face was indeed right there on the page, plain as day along with all his statistics.

"I can't believe it," I whispered and continued to read. "The whole time. He was on a mission with them before they all got thrown back in the slammer! He lead them Bec!" She remained silent as I flipped the page. A picture of none other than June Moone graced the page. "For fucks sake."

"What is it?" Bec asked quietly. "Who is she?"

"This is Rick's girlfriend. The one who went through all the trouble to decorate this room and make me feel at home. The woman my mother wants me to idolize and a woman who was freakin' possessed by a real goddamn witch Bec!" I found myself losing my composure, and biting my lip harder than intended.

"Was?" Bec questioned. "She's not now?"

"Apparently not," I replied licking my lower lip and feeling a cut there. "Some sort of ancient enchantress occupied her body but was defeated during their first mission. The details in here are vague. Fuck. I never would have guessed that."

Becca gave me an amused look. "No hon, I don't think anybody would. I mean, we knew people like this existed. After Superman went down, most shit was let out of the bag but this is something else entirely Mal. You are legit living with two people from this team."

I nodded and hesitantly closed the binder. "Well Rick can't know I have this, that's for sure. But I'm going to find out more."

"I was afraid you'd say that but figured as much. Try to be careful Mallory, please. The secrets safe with me but watch yourself. Whether you like to admit it or not, you're a good person deep down. You don't belong with them."

I gave my lifelong best friend a half smile. "Don't worry about me Bec, I can handle this."

"Goodnight Mal, keep in touch crazy pants. Try not to have any pervy Aussie man dreams."

"No promises," I said cheekily and hit the end call button. After the call disconnected I simply sat there taking it all in. Then I picked up the binder and flipped back to a certain page. Those eyes stared up at me, all too real.

"Sorry Bec," I said to myself as a grin split my face. "I'm not done."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is it guys! The big chapter! I hope it doesn't disappoint. I also apologize if the Australian accent is shit, I've never written accents before but I think it turned out alright. Thank you again to everyone following this story, it means a lot. It's been so long since I've done any writing and the reviews really are love! Keep em coming!

* * *

A couple mornings later I woke up bright and early ready to face Rick about the possibility of getting a job at the prison. Looking in the mirror I sighed and taking a pair of scissors trimmed my bangs that were starting to grow too long and falling into my eyes. I honestly couldn't tell you the last time I paid to get my hair cut. It had always seemed smarter to cut it myself and steal the hair dye to get it to it's blue/black color. A touch of eyeliner and some nude lipstick and I felt fairly presentable. After all, I had to treat today like a job interview. Polished and professional grown woman, that's me. Clothing wise I settled on my favourite zebra striped tank top and paired it with a cropped leather vest, black jeans and and a pair of wedge boots. I did a quick little turn in the mirror and shrugged, I could look worse. Today felt big, and I wanted to look as good as possible. Taking a deep breath, I wandered on through to the kitchen where I could see Rick on a stool at the island scarfing down a quick breakfast.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully. He stopped midbite and looked up at me. He scanned my appearance quickly before swallowing. "What's with the fancy getup?"

"Wellll," I said leaning against the counter. "I figured I would do some job hunting. I'm here to start fresh right?"

"I suppose so," Rick replied looking a tad skeptic. "Where exactly were you thinking on applying? Wait don't tell me, the bank!" He laughed and banged the table, amused with his own joke. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Haha so funny, I'm dying over here," I said dryly.

"I'm kidding," Rick said stirring his cereal. "I think it's great, honest. Seriously what did you have in mind?"

"It's funny you asked!" Phew here we go. "I was actually wondering if-" I was abruptly cut off by the piercing ring of a phone. Rick held up his finger and pulled his cell out of his pocket, frowning as he read the caller ID but answering nonetheless.

"Flag here," he answered. I watched him closely as his face took on a number of different expressions. Disbelief, anger, then just plain pissed the fuck off. "I'll be there ASAP," he said finally hanging up. He briskly got up and finally seemed to notice I was still there.

"Emergency at work," he said tersely. I could tell he was trying to maintain his cool but I knew he was hiding something big. I followed him down the hall as he grabbed his jacket and keys. "I have to go now, help yourself to whatever is in the fridge and cupboards."

"Can I come?" I blurted out. He turned to look at me stunned. Then shook his head.

"No, absolutely not, it's-"

"Oh come on!" I interrupted. "Please let me come! I won't get in the way I swear!"

"I said no, it's no place for you," Rick snapped, moving to open the front door. I dashed in front of him and clasped my hands in front of his face.

"Rick I swear if you take me I won't be any trouble. I did fine the other day right? I'm just curious as to how the system works, and what your job entails. I need options right? Maybe I could learn something." We stared at each other for a few seconds before he let out a huff.

"I don't have time for this. Come along then but do exactly as I say."

And just like that we were out the door and I was thanking Jesus for the very first time.

"Heya Charles!" I said happily as the same driver from the day I arrived pulled up to pick us up. He looked at Rick completely flabbergasted and I just continued to smile brightly.

"Don't ask," Rick told him.

"Is this a good idea? To bring her?" I heard him mutter. "Boss is not gonna like it."

"I don't care what she thinks," Rick said silencing him. "Besides, I realized it's safer to have my sister close. Now let's go."

We made it to the prison in record time, Charles was a pretty legit driver, and that's the nicest thing I can say about him. I remained quiet the whole way, contemplating what I had heard and just what was going to happen. I could see as soon as we neared the facility that it wasn't the least bit deserted like last time. Vehicles littered the open space surrounding the outskirts and guards in full riot gear were everywhere. As I stepped out of our SUV I noticed Rick surveying the area with a grimace.

"Stick close to me and behave," Rick ordered from my side. We began walking through the maze of cars heading towards the entrance. I looked around nervously, this really wasn't what I had been expecting.

"Rick," I said softly. "All these people look scared as hell. What exactly is going on?" My big brother gave me a quick glance and rubbed his temple.

"Not like it won't get out anyway," he admitted. "You know how this is a high security prison for criminals?" I nodded. "Well, one of the prisoners here was Harley Quinn herself." I tried to look surprised but thanks to my magic binder I kind of had already figured that.

"So..." I started. "She escaped then?"

"Bingo," agreed Rick. "Only it's worse because it was the Joker himself who broke in and freed the crazy bitch. The whole prison is compromised, my staff is compromised. This doesn't look good on me."

"Did any other prisoners escape?" I asked casually.

"No thank The Lord," Rick replied.

I smiled internally, that meant he was still here. We were let through the entrance and I couldn't help but notice the pitying looks everyone seemed to be giving my half brother. I didn't like it one bit. But then I saw a look of complete irritation cross Ricks face and I swear a vein in his temple throbbed. I looked to where his gaze was turned and noticed a rather intimidating looking middle aged African American woman walking our way. She stopped right in front of us with her arms crossed and lips pursed.

"Well, we sure got a real shit storm on our hands Flag."

"Yes ma'am. I have all my best men on alert and the prison has already been swept twice for any of Joker's accomplices. So far we have the all clear."

"Just consider yourself lucky nobody else got out with her. Harley is no surprise, she's a wild card and the Joker can't seem to be killed. But if I lost any other members of X your head would be on the block, trust me. I'm starting to wonder if you're still the right man to manage this group."

"It won't happen again ma'am, security is being doubled and we are tightening up the background checks," Rick answered calmly.

"Why do you keep calling her ma'am?" I butt in snidely.

This cow of a woman seemed to finally notice my presence and she gave Rick a scowl. "Who is this Flag? She doesn't look like personnel or security to me."

Rick cleared his throat a tad nervously. "She's my younger sister ma'am. Mallory, this is Amanda Waller, she's my boss."

This Waller woman chose to ignore me and instead addressed my brother again.

"And what exactly is she doing here?"

Rick paused and I immediately took my chance.

"I would like a job here!" Both my brother and his boss looked at me in surprise.

"Is that right?" Waller asked. "And what exactly do you think you can do here?"

"Anything I'm needed too," I said honestly. "I know I don't have the training to be a guard or anything like that but there must be other positions."

"You can't be serious -" Rick began but Waller held up her hand and he shut his mouth.

"I'm intrigued," she said turning from me to Rick. "With this break in we find a few of our previous staff have been in league with the Joker and therefore we do find ourselves in need of more help. Tell me Ms. Flag, can you -"

"Um sorry to interrupt you but it's not Flag, its Durnin. Mallory Durnin. Nice to meet you." I said gaining confidence.

Amanda Waller shot a questioning glance at Rick.

"She"s my half sister ma'am, different fathers."

"I see," she said giving me an appraising look. "Ms. Durnin then. How do you feel about helping us get this place back into shape by starting with general duties? Cleaning, filing papers, delivering meals, that sort of thing."

I was about to reply with hell yes, anything you want but Rick as usual had to barge in with his own useless opinion.

"I'd rather she not get too close to the inmates. Absolute avoidance if possible."

Waller gave my brother another one of her seemingly signature scowls and turned to me.

"I'd say that in a place such as this those interactions are clearly unavoidable. Plus I believe Ms. Durnin is capable of answering for herself. Well?"

I nodded eagerly. "I can do anything you give me no problem, happy to do it."

Rick looked at me shocked and a small smile actually spread onto my new bosses face. "She's confident Flag, just like you. She starts immediately."

And just like that Amanda Waller gave me one last glance before turning and walking away, followed quickly by a troupe of guards. I stood there half in shock, half completely ecstatic. Until I saw the look on Ricks face that is. He was raging.

"What the hell do you think you are doin'?" He hissed. "Have you any idea just how damn stupid that was? That woman is not to be messed with, now you're under her thumb, same as me."

We both stood there awkwardly, Rick still fuming while I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Sooo, can I start now?" Rick looked down at me and shook his head, completely exasperated.

"You really are something else. Fine, come with me. We need to find Gary, he's in charge of general maintenance and facilities."

"You're honestly going to let me work here?" I asked in awe.

"It's out of my hands now, you can think of me as a supervisor, but Amanda Waller is your boss. Don't ever cross her Mallory, ever," he warned. He let out a long sigh. "Mom will probably be pleased if anything, now I don't even have to try to keep my eye on you."

"Yaaaay," I said waving my hands with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

I was two hours into my new job, and holy fuck my feet were killing me. Maybe wedges weren't the smartest idea after all, despite how long they made my legs look. My main supervisor, Gary was a man probably entering his early 50's with a tight grey man bun and a stern face. He didn't seem too shaken by the recent events that had occurred and when I questioned him about it he simply shrugged and said when you work with criminals and psychopaths all day one had to have a backbone. Still, Gary was pleasant enough and I liked him alright. He constantly went on about how things had improved at the prison since my brother took over command, and that the inmates received much more decent treatment. Currently he had me working in the kitchen, rushing to help the staff finish up the evening meals for all the prisoners. We were extremely short on staff, with a good part being 'let go' for being discovered as Jokers cronies and another part helping to clean up and repair the mess he had left behind. I had seen the damage with my own eyes and what was left of Harley's cell. And yeah I admit when nobody was looking I may have pocketed her copy of **Between the Sheets**. It's not like she would be needing it now anyway. Sighing I brushed my hands on the apron they loaned me, wondering how much more of this they would put on the diminished staff. I wasn't much of a cook, which was well and good I supposed, considering the food they had us prepare was questionable at best. According to Gary it used to be much worse, and I dreaded to think about what that must have been like. I was just finishing up and washing my hands when a female guard marched in, a string of curses rolling of her tongue.

"That damn stupid crazy motherfucking rude chauvinistic pig! I've had it! Why do they put me in charge of the mad Aussie? Every time! Well I don't care if I get crap for it, this is the last straw! One of you can take him his meal, I refuse!"

The five of us gathered in the kitchen stared at her startled before one of the more senior ladies spoke up.

"That's not really in our job description," she began but the guard shut her down.

"Shove your stinking job description. I'm not doing it!"

I took a deep breath and calmly spoke up. "I'll do it."

Every face turned to look at me, the guard herself looked baffled, then suddenly burst out laughing. "You will huh? Who are you anyway? You're not dressed like normal staff."

"Amanda Waller hired me on the spot today," I said sharply. "Rick Flag is my brother, I'm sure you know who _he_ is."

The guards eyes widened with recognition. "Ah, you were the young woman with him the other day, it all makes sense. Well, good luck missy. Go right ahead if you think you can handle it. If I get shit from Flag it's on you though, you volunteered."

"You don't have to worry about my brother," I told her.

"Good. I take it you remember where his cell is?" I nodded and moved to grab the dish I knew from the start was his. The senior lady stepped forward and tried to block me.

"You can't go on your own, she should at least escort you," she said giving the guard a nasty look. "Gary won't like this, neither will Mr. Flag."

"What part of I am done do you not understand Claudia? I'll take the consequences but if the girl thinks she can do it go ahead and let her. Any sister of Flag's is more than capable I'm sure," the guard sneered.

"I got this," I told Claudia picking up the tray. "He's behind a reinforced door that I don't even have access to open. I simply slide down the small window, push the grub in and voila. Easy right?"

Claudia gave me a tight smile. "Right. Go on then, be careful. He's a rude one."

"Understatement of the year," the female guard muttered. "Have fun sweetie."

"Oh I'm sure I will _sweetie_ ," I snapped back. The funny part was, I wasn't being even a bit sarcastic. I was shivering with glee as I made my way through the halls down to where I knew his cell was located. When I reached it, I stood across from the door, simply staring as I tried to stop my hands from shaking and dropping the dish. _Come on Mallory suck it up, why are you so nervous? You've been waiting for this, it should be easy_. Taking a deep breath in I slid over to the door and reached for the steel slat. Keeping out of sight I gripped the small handle, pulling it down with a swift yank. There was a moment of dead silence and then suddenly his voice rang out, echoing along the cells walls.

"Where are ya, ya bloody cunt! Let me out! Now! Let me out so I can give ya the lashing your mad sheila ass threatened to give me! Come on, where are ya?!"

"I may be a mad sheila yes but I'm no cunt," I said sweetly, finally peering into the small opening. And there he was, the captain himself. His blue eyes widened with obvious surprise before narrowing in on me.

"An' who the fuckin' hell are you?"

I smiled at him and presented the small silver dish.

"Here to deliver the evening meal of course. Seems like your guard wasn't too happy to have the job."

He ignored the dish and scoffed at me. "An' you are eh?"

"Of course! Not every day a girl gets to meet a real captain."

I could tell I was striking his curiosity and he rested his head against the small gap.

"Yur a might bit prettier than the previous sheila," he said with a wink. "An' lookit ya tryin' ta sweet talk me. Make the ole captain blush."

"I can't help it," I said with a mild shrug. "I have a fetish for men who have fetishes for pink unicorns." Captain Boomerang smiled widely at me, leaning as far towards me as he possibly could, his gold tooth glinting in the small ray of light shining through the hallway.

"What's yur name darlin'?"

I hesitated for a moment. Should I tell him? I was playing with fire and this was the make it or break it moment. Rick would be furious. I grinned.

"It's Mallory, but you can call me Mal... _Captain_."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews/follows! I hope you all enjoyed the introduction of Captain Boomerang! I went and saw the movie again and made a few changes to a couple small mistakes in previous chapters. I'm really hoping to get the story rolling now. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA THINK YOU"RE DOIN?"

Cue the moment being completely interrupted by none other than big brother himself. Probably under the misconception that he was coming to save the day like a good Navy Seal. Rick's face was bright red and his boots squeaked as he marched towards me down the concrete corridor.

"I almost thought it was some sort a' sick joke when Claudia told me you were down here," Rick seethed. "Now I see with my own eyes, you Mallory pulling your stupidest stunt yet!"

"Oi, how's it hangin' Flag," Boomerang chimed in, giving a small wave through his slot in the door.

"I don't got time for your bullshit," Rick snapped back. The Captain faked a wounded face and I tried to hide my smile.

"That hurts mate, after all we been through together, and not even one visit."

"You harass the guards, trash your cell and won't keep your damn mouth shut. You don't need visits from anybody, let alone my sister," Rick said giving him a dirty look.

Boomerang raised his eyebrows in surprise and gave me an appraising scan up and down.

"Sister eh? Now that's interestin'. I'm glad you look nothin alike sheila," he observed, giving me a wink.

"Alright, visits over," Rick said sharply as he slammed the slot in the cell door closed.

I could vaguely here the Captain on the other side of the door letting out what sounded like a colourful string of curses. Rick gave me a long angry stare then turning away motioned for me to follow. I strolled along side him playing with my hair and we shared a short awkward silence before I finally broke it.

"That wasn't very nice."

"Not nice? Some of these people don't deserve nice Mallory. You seem to forget that their criminals. And you are way up shit creek right now. Mind telling me exactly what it was you thought you were doing?"

"I was trying to help," I replied. That part was actually mostly true. "The guard was a total cow, and it's not like I was in any real danger. I mean, he can't get out right?"

Rick looked at me from the corner of his eye, contemplating what I said.

"You weren't scared at all?" He asked curiously.

I shook my head. "Nope. Besides I can fend for myself ya know. You seem to forget I can deliver a mean uppercut."

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved or worried. I ain't completely cold hearted ya know. Some of these guys, well maybe they aren't all bad deep down. But it doesn't mean they ain't dangerous. Especially him. He's a known escape artist Mallory. I can't let that shit happen again, not after this morning."

"Has there been any word? On the Joker or Harley?" I questioned.

Rick sighed and shook his head. "No, it seems their off the grid for now. But I'm going to have to take a much more active part in this prison from here on out. And if you're gonna continue to work here, you need to watch yourself. I want to be able to trust you Mallory."

I gave him the biggest, cheesiest grin I could muster. "No problemo big bro."

* * *

It was a week later, a Friday to be exact. So far things at the prison had been going great, well as good as they could be anyway. I mean it was a high security prison after all. Plus all the enclosed spaces, surrounding concrete and dim lights weren't exactly five star. I started dressing in layers to try and prevent the constant cold from creeping in. I had also seemed to secure a spot working in the kitchen, apparently the few other women working there saw me as some sort of badass and liked having me around. Rick wasn't fond of it, and he made me swear not to deliver any more meals no matter what, much to my extreme displeasure. My meeting with George 'Digger' Harkness aka Captain Boomerang had left an impression, and I found myself replaying it over and over again in my head. I had tried with no luck to find a way to get back down to his cell but Rick had eyes on me everywhere. All he did was laugh a little too hard at my 'I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself' argument. Currently I was on my way to meet Rick in his office, and although I was tempted to take a route past Boomerangs cell, I knew my thoughtful brother had placed a new guard outside it. One who despite my best attempts didn't take puppy eyes or a saucy wink as a good enough reason...he was good at his job, I could give him that.

Arriving at Ricks office door I gave it a couple hard knocks and after a moment it opened, but it wasn't Rick who let me in. No, I was looking up into the not so friendly face of Amanda Waller.

"Ms. Durnin," she said widening the door. "Come on in and take a seat."

Hesitantly I stepped inside and saw Rick already occupying a chair opposite his desk, with an empty seat next to him, which I promptly plopped myself into. He gave me an irritated look and I knew instantly something was not right. I sat up a bit straighter in my chair as Waller moved around the desk, taking the chair normally reserved for Rick himself on the other side. She folded her hands in front of her and looked at us both calmly.

"Either of you have a clue why we're all here?" She asked but she was looking straight at me.

"No ma'am," Rick answered, his teeth clenched. I shrugged my shoulders innocently.

"You should have known I'd find out Rick," she turned to my brother now. "You know if someone is going to work here I'm going to know every single damn move they've made or will make. Your little sister here has quite the rap sheet as it turns out. Should have gone to jail for what she did and yet somehow got a free pass. Do you know why that is?"

Rick adjusted himself in his seat nervously. "I may have had a part yeah. She's my kin after all. It was a mistake, she didn't know what she was getting herself into."

"Is that right?" Waller asked. "Because I think she knew exactly what she was doing Colonel."

At this point I was growing just as uncomfortable as my brother, as much as I didn't want to admit it I had always been dead grateful he kept me out of prison. The thought of having to go now made goosebumps break out along my arms.

"But don't be mistaken, I'm not mad," Waller added, giving us a light smirk. "In fact, I think your sister can do some good."

"No!" Rick burst out, slamming his fist on the desk. Amanda Waller raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know what your thinkin' Waller and it's not going to fly. My sister may have made mistakes but she ain't a bad person. She ain't one of them."

"I'm not saying she is Flag. In fact I think you misunderstand me entirely. I have another job for your sister," Waller turned to me as I simply sat there playing with the string on my hoodie trying to control my nerves.

"Ms. Durnin. How would you like to run a recreation session here at the prison?"

"I...come again?" I asked completely bewildered. I turned to Rick and he was gaping at Waller in disbelief.

"I have a special team made up of prisoners in this facility. A team that may come in handy soon and I need them to be compliant. We've already granted a few of them with certain small luxuries but I feel a bigger change is in order. Now, I'm not doing this to be nice, believe you me. I'm doing this in the hopes that the next time shit needs to get done, it's done with as little fuss as possible." She was staring directly at Rick as she said this last part, giving him a stern look.

"I suppose I don't get a say in this whatsoever," Rick grumbled. Waller leaned back in her chair looking smug.

"No you really don't. Remember, your sister isn't the only person I'm keeping out of prison."

Ricks knuckles went white as he gripped the sides of his chair, his jaw working to keep silent. I cleared my throat and Waller turned her attention to me.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Currently I'm having the old space that Harley Quinn occupied made into a recreation area for the prisoners. It's secure but has natural light and enough room for the prisoners to go once a day and stretch their legs. We will have guards standing by but I would like you to run this. Get them to interact, participate in activities, become a better team overall."

"What makes you think my sister is capable of handling something like this?" Rick snapped finally. I glared at him which he ignored.

"I think your sister can relate to them," Waller said with a smile. "Also, because I said so. Unless you think she would be better off in a cell of her own."

Rick looked down at his lap, lacking a response.

"So," Waller continued, rising from her chair. "Can you handle it ?"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm back everyone! I honestly can't believe now fast I'm able to keep updating, you all keep me so inspired! I'm also really glad a lot if you liked the recreation idea. I wanted to figure out the most plausible way for Mallory to interact with not only the captain, but the rest of the gang as well. And for those who may be wondering, yes this story will have Harley Quinn, and of course the Joker, how could it not? It's been a long time since I've done any writing so this is still new for me. I'm hoping to develop the relationship between Mallory and Boomerang a lot more, and try and make them their own unique coupling. Also, this chapter will have a bit of a surprise that I hope you all like! So stick with me and here we go!

* * *

"Well, you sure know how to keep yourself in trouble," Rick accused me shortly after Waller had left the office. He had resumed his regular seat and leaned forward to glare at me. Gosh he did that an awful lot.

"Trouble? I think I just got a promotion brother dearest! Aren't you proud of me?" I asked giving an excited squeal.

"You don't know what you're doing," Rick said softly. "Or what Waller is playing at. Somethin' is fishy bout all this, she doesn't give a crap how those people feel or if their happy or not. The woman is a viper Mallory, dangerous."

"What did she mean that I wasn't the only person you were keeping out of prison Rick?" I questioned. He gave me a stern look before his shoulders slumped and he hung his head.

"She meant June," he replied quietly.

"June? Does this have anything to do with that accident in Midway?" I asked eagerly.

Rick's head snapped up and he looked at me curiously. "How do you know about Midway?"

"Ooops. Okay confession time," I admitted, pulling my satchel onto my lap and finding the top secret binder that never left my side. I slid it across the desk towards Rick and he stared at it blankly for a few seconds. Then I saw his forehead crease, his jaw go tense and I knew I was in for a shit storm.

"Where...did you get this?" I couldn't find the words to answer and looked away.

"MALLORY!"

"Okay okay," I said quickly. "I took it from your filing cabinet that day you left me alone in this office."

Rick seemed to have trouble processing this. He opened his mouth once, then thought better and closed it, then opened it again.

"You what?"

I leaned back in my chair and fiddled with the ring on my pinky finger but didn't say anything.

"Jesus fucking Christ Mallory," he sighed. "Just when I think you can't do any worse. Too damn curious for your own good."

"So," I started awkwardly. "Are you mad or what? Cause I'm not getting a good read on ya here."

"I just don't think anything can surprise me anymore," Rick replied giving me a sad glance. "Anyway, it's been a long day. I think we should just head home. You got a big day tomorrow right?"

I stared at him wide eyed. "Are you actually okay with this? Little sister getting close to the big bad criminals?"

"I'll never be okay with it Mallory, but I can learn to accept it. I suppose in a way it's a good thing you took that binder. No more secrets. Can we agree on that?"

Rick held out his hand and I bit my lip in contemplation.

"Fine," I relented, grasping his hand. "No more secrets. But you have to understand Rick, I'm not that innocent little girl anymore. You have to let me grow up, whether it's in a way you approve of or not."

Rick nodded and gave me a small smile. "I'll try." We both got up and exited the office and I waited as he punched the code in to lock it.

"So, Amanda said they have the recreational area looking pretty swell. What should I bring? Cards? Balloons? A radio is a must, everyone loves music am I right? I'm right."

Rick simply shook his head in amusement as I prattled on.

"Try re-reading those files you stole," he suggested. "I'm sure you'll come up with something. The security will be extremely tight though, I can't say what you'll get away with. Why don't you start small the first day. I think just being out in an open space near other people will be excitement enough."

"Boring," I huffed. "But fair I suppose. I'm honestly not sure what this Waller lady expects me to do."

"Just try not to get killed and I think you'll be fine," Rick said jokingly. I let out the fakest laugh I could come up with and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Seriously though," Rick continued. "I know I've been a straight black and white type of guy my whole life, but Midway made me realize a few things Mallory. While yes, these people are extremely dangerous, some also just have shit luck, and make bad choices. And well, some just naturally ooze crazy. Kind of like you. Maybe that's why Waller chose you."

"Wow Rick careful there, I might actually shed a tear. Best pep talk ever," I grinned.

* * *

"Nervous?" Rick asked the next morning as an escort of guards followed us down the winding halls of the prison towards Harley's old cell. June Moone was walking along his other side clutching his arm, looking extremely uncomfortable given the surrounding. She had been away for a couple days in New York examining some new artifacts the Museum of Natural History had required and on her return had stared absolutely flabbergasted as Rick informed her of all she had missed. She had been adamant about coming along to make sure everything went smoothly, for some reason she seemed to care about my well being. I held a backpack containing my old docking station with iPod and a novel, I had decided to take Rick's advice and simply go with the flow the first day. He had been in contact with Waller and informed me they had added a few small features to the space and for that I was thankful. As we were turning a corner we were met with a lone figure standing in the hallway and Rick stopped. I raised my eyebrow as a feminine form glided over to meet us. I examined her strange mask curiously and my eyes traveled down to the lethal looking blade she held securely at her side.

"Mallory, this is Katana,"Rick introduced. The woman in question simply stared at me.

"She's my right hand in tight situations. She ain't around a whole lot because she has a busy agenda but I wanted her here as extra security for you."

"Pleasure," I said dryly. "Is Katana your given name?"

She didn't seem amused in the least but gave me a short bow. "Ohayō."

"Yeah, heyo to you too," I said smirking. Her hand remained gripping her weapon as she moved to walk near Rick's side. We continued along the rest of the hallway in silence until we reached the opening leading to Harley's old cell, now the recreation area. Standing outside was Amanda Waller, looking strict as usual and evil in a blood red blazer. I myself had chosen black cargo pants and a zip up jacket over a lacy tank top. I had my layered dark hair swept up in a messy bun. Casual but confident I figured.

"Good to see you didn't change your mind Ms. Durnin," Waller said with a rather fake smile. "The group is already inside and have been briefed on the situation. If they maintain somewhat good behavior then they can continue to be allowed recreation time. Your job is to merely supervise and interact with them, see what you can learn."

I watched Rick out the corner of my eye as Waller gave her little speech and I could tell his bullshit detector was going off big time. I was beginning to see what he had been talking about since the very start. What kind of a woman throws a metaphorical sheep into the lions den expecting some sort of _'let's hold hands and sing kumbaya'_ crap?

"Has there been any word on whether Diablo will be joining the others?" June piped up nervously. Amanda seemed slightly surprised at first, finally noticing the doctor, but continued to smile nonetheless.

"No need to worry Dr. Moone, he has recovered quite nicely and is currently waiting with the others. Flag must have told you how truly remarkable his powers are, he did us all quite the service. If it hadn't been for Superman I'd almost be inclined to say these meta humans couldn't be killed."

Rick looked like he was about to add something to the conversation but Waller silenced him with one glance.

"Are you ready Ms. Durnin?" I turned from my brother to meet her gaze. I gave a curt nod.

"More than ready."

"Let's go then." I walked forward to join her and she signaled a guard who rushed to unlock the gate. Amanda turned to face Rick briefly as the gate swung open.

"Thank you Dr. Moone, Colonel Flag, you can take your leave. Katana and your guards will patrol the area, be assured your sister is in fine hands."

I gave Rick a thumbs up and didn't wait to see his reaction before matching forward with Waller and our entourage. A few steps away was another gate, with barbed wire strung along the top, and through it I could see my new playmates. The large cage that had held Harley Quinn had been removed and the space seemed infinitely larger. I also noticed that the area had been organized into sections. In the very middle sat two long tables and benches. Sitting there basking in the few rays of sunlight shining through was Killer Croc, a sight to truly behold in person. And just down from him sat none other than the Captain himself and my stomach did a nervous somersault. Off to one corner held a small station with a bench set and various weights. That was where the infamous Deadshot was, furiously doing reps. There were a few mats littering the floor as well. On one of them sat the man I knew right away to be El Diablo. He was sitting cross legged, with his eyes closed, looking to be in deep concentration. My gaze wandered and I found they had also set up what looked to be a velcro dart board on one of the far walls. The only thing of Harley's that remained was the fancy expresso machine. As the final gate finally opened four pairs of eyes turned towards me all at once. I tugged at a loose strand of hair nervously.

"I hope this new recreation plan is to everyone's liking," Waller said addressing the group. Deadshot and El Diablo had stopped what they were doing and had gathered around the tables joining Killer Croc and Boomerang. I looked up and noticed the perimeter of the entire space was being monitored by guards on the upper floor, weapons at hand.

"I would like to introduce to you all Mallory Durnin," Waller spoke, giving me a nod. I grinned sheepishly and gave a tiny wave. "She will be your supervisor during this time. Try and be nice to her, if you can."

Amanda Waller turned to me. "I leave them in your hands. Try not to get killed and I think you'll be just fine."

"Funny ma'am," I replied half amused, half terrified. She flashed me a smirk before the gate swung closed behind her and Katana took up a spot in front of it, looking more than ready and willing to slice someone in half. I clung to my backpack a little tighter and walked forward to where everyone was sitting, with looks of complete bewilderment, all except for Digger Harkness, who had a shit eating grin lighting up his face. I couldn't help but smile back just a bit. I dropped my bag onto the bench before straddling it and looked around at the group.

"This is a joke right?"

Deadshot was looking at me with an expression of utter confusion. "I mean, Waller's not serious right? We don't need no babysitter let alone some pale ass little girl."

I placed my hands under my chin and gave him the biggest most innocent smile I could bring up and didn't say a word, just continued to smile. He gave me a frown and looked to the rest of the team for some sort of support.

"I think it's great," Digger piped up. "This sheila can handle erself I'm sure," he added with a wink.

"Thanks handsome," I said sweetly.

"So you do talk," Deadshot observed. "And who are you exactly?"

"Wellllll," I drawled out. "I don't particularly like this to be a known fact, but I am related to Rick Flag, his half sister to be honest."

This seemed to strike a cord with Deadshot and he gave me an appraising look.

"Already knew tha', after all we've met before right darl?" The captain said sliding around the bench to seat himself next to me. "This lovely paid me a visit while I was locked up in tha' concrete shit box."

"Didn't pay me no visit," Croc growled, blinking at me.

"Well I sure would have if I'd know you'd be so much better looking in person," I answered with a grin.

"Ya ain't scared?" Croc looked at me curiously tilting his head. It reminded me of a puppy trying to look cute so it's owners would give it scraps.

"Pshh naw," I replied honestly. "If anything I wish you could have been my date to prom. If I had gone to prom that is. Quite a few people from my high school that could have done with a sudden disappearance am I right?" He gave me a toothy smile in return and let out a throaty laugh.

"Why no prom?" Deadshot asked. "Mommy wouldn't let you go?"

"Well I could have gone, but you kind of need to actually be attending high school to do that, and I may have gotten kicked out the beginning of my graduating year."

"Hard to imagine a lil sister of Colonel Flags getting into that much trouble," El Diablo spoke up for the first time. Everyone else looked at me expectantly.

"Half brother, I remind you. And I don't like talking about the past, it's the past," I said trying to shut it down but instead of dropping the subject they only pushed further.

"Hey, you were put here with us for a reason. Even if you ain't in a cell your still here. No secrets," Deadshot said pointing his finger at me. The others looked to be in agreement. Killer croc leaned in closer and snapped his jaws at me.

"Tell us whatcha did."

"Fine, you assholes. I got kicked out because I snuck in at night and broke into a couple lockers. That was the final straw for the principal. I also may have let loose a dozen rats wearing bow ties in the cafeteria that I bought with the money I stole from my science teacher. Lunch lady cow didn't like it when I skipped out on paying the occasional meal. Not to mention the time I got into a fight with a guy over his iPod in gym class. He treated it like shit, had it all scratched up and whatnot, I deserved it more. But anyway long story short I gave him a concussion with a basketball. Oh and there's the time in eighth grade when I got into an argument with Lizzie Walsh over whether or not fairies existed, she ended up with a bloody nose. Rick really regretted teaching me karate after that happened. The odds were always stacked against me though. But still, good times."

I finished my tale with a tight smile and waited as they all looked at me in amusement. Then the silence was broken by the Captain suddenly booming with laughter. His shoulders shook as he broke down at my story and even Croc cracked a grin.

"Dang girl you are messed up," came Deadshot's reply. "You still never killed anyone though. Those are petty crimes honey." Diablo nodded his head in agreement.

My smile faded completely from my face. "I only told you what I did to get kicked out of school. I'm 25 now, some years have passed since then."

Diggers laugh stopped as well and he looked over at me in surprise.

"What's that supposed ta mean darl?"

"It can mean whatever you want it to mean, but this sharing circle is over," I said tersely.

"Fair enough," Diablo said softly. I could tell he was a very quiet type. "But for what it's worth welcome to the team."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "The team?"

"Why not," Deadshot replied with a shrug. "Girl you're obviously fucked up. I say keep it up and you'll go far." He shot me a cheeky smile, and I felt much calmer knowing the worlds most wanted assassin approved.

"I like ya," Croc added. I practically beamed at them all.

"Ah course he does, what's not to like," Digger said wrapping an arm around me. "Ya stuck with us now love! Hey I been meanin ta' ask...ya got a boyfriend?"

* * *

 **A/N:** So there ya go! The surprise was Diablo, I couldn't just leave him out so I brought him back! I hope you all enjoyed this one and keep the reviews coming!


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So things are finally getting going! I didn't want to rush this story, I want everything to flow and be as realistic as possible so thank you all for bearing with me! I know some of you are dying for more Captain and I'm more than happy to deliver. Again thank you all for the feedback, it means so much!

* * *

I was too caught up in the fact that the actual Captain Boomerang had his arm around me that I almost didn't notice the presence standing behind me until I saw the other three sitting across from us go still. I looked over my shoulder and Katana stood right behind the two of us with her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I don't think Colonel Flag would be too pleased to see your filthy hands on his sister." This was the first I'd heard her speak in English and her words were soft but laced with a warning.

"I don't see er' complain," the Captain said giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Ya a lil jealous love?" As soon as my heart went up at his touch, it plummeted back down. I narrowed my eyes at the both of them. What was that supposed to mean?

"Watch yourself," Katana said to me while stepping away backwards. "This one has no honour among women. Call me if he tries anything further."

"I can't help but feel like I'm missing something," I wondered aloud, looking around at the team for answers.

"Hombre hit on Katana a couple times back in Midway," Diablo replied with a smirk.

"Ey, thanks skull face," Digger said giving him the finger. He turned to me and flashed a smile. "Was only teasin', Asian chicks ain't my type anyway."

"Cause she straight up shut you down man," Deadshot added in. Killer croc let out a throaty chuckle.

"Well don't I feel special," I muttered shoving Captains arm off. He pouted at me and tried to put it back but I smacked him away.

"If you ever want to throw a boomerang again don't test me Dundee," I snapped. That got a good round of laughter going from the rest of the guys. Digger shot me a wounded look before glaring at all of them.

"Got a feisty one here," Deadshot said with an appreciative look. "What was your name again? Mallory?"

"Yeah Mallory, but you can call me Mal," I answered with a nod.

"I take it you and Flag don't share a daddy?" Deadshot asked.

"You'd be right," I replied. People usually seemed confused when they found out we had different last names, like it never occurred to them that it was possible.

"Where's good ole dad now?" Digger questioned, trying to rejoin the conversation. I sighed and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"Good ole dad took off when I was three. Parenting was never his style I guess."

Deadshot actually seemed to look angry by this fact. "That's not right," he said sharply. "Man should never abandon his child."

"He should have cherished you like nothing else," El Diablo put in quietly.

"Well I can't exactly use it as an excuse but he was an Irishman with a drinking problem. Can't get much more stereotypical than that," I huffed. "But I got my lovely pale skin out of it so that's a positive."

"What about you?" Croc asked. "Much of a drinker?"

"Why because I'm half irish?" I asked giving him a cheeky smile. He scratched his neck looking a tad bashful but nodded.

"I enjoy a nice cold beer now and again of course," I answered kindly.

"Thas my kinda sheila," Digger said flirtatiously. I was trying so hard to be mad at him but found there was just something that made my heart leap whenever he spoke. It must have been the damned accent...okay and maybe the rugged good looks.

"So how long do you think Waller's gonna let this go on?" Diablo interrupted.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"The woman is up to something," Deadshot said seriously. "No offence honey but putting you in charge of this little group therapy? Doesn't make sense."

"Are you sure she's up to something? I mean regular prisons have rec yards right?" I pointed out.

"Yeah regular prisons do, but this ain't no regular prison," Diablo answered. "You don't put people like us just anywhere." He reinforced his point by letting small flames dance between his fingers. I stared mesmerized for a moment.

"Speak for yaself," Digger said. "I ain't sposed ta be here."

"Yeah alright man, we've heard it all before," Deadshot shot back with a roll of his eyes. Digger looked like he was a out to leap over the table at him but I patted his hand and shook my head at him. He was immediately taken aback but his shoulders relaxed and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I would love for my first day not to end in bloodshed if remotely possible," I stated with a small smile.

"Won't get any trouble from me," Croc growled and I could tell he meant it.

"Me either," said Diablo.

"I'll behave if he will," Deadshot agreed shooting a warning look at Digger. "You seem sweet girl, a little wack in the head but sweet. You're cool with me."

"Ey mate I'm perfectly fine, and anyway I wouldn't want ta' lose the new view," Captain grinned down at me and a smile tugged at my lips.

"Such a sweet talker," I observed. However I was still undecided on whether or not that was a good thing.

The rest of the hour of rec time went fairly well, at least I didn't have to break up any fights and that spelled successful to me. I was just finishing goodbyes, about to be escorted out by Katana when I was stopped by the Captain.

"I'll see you again soon ye?" He asked looking a bit bashful.

"Every Tuesday and Friday," I replied sweetly. "As scheduled."

"Righ' ah course, I knew that," he said with a sheepish smile. I stepped closer and looked up at him, gosh he was tall.

"It's okay to miss me you know," I teased, poking him in the chest. "I am pretty awesome after all."

"I don't plan on spending my life here love, I got things ta' do, places to be..." He started.

"Banks to rob?" I finished cheekily. He gave me a smug look, bending down so that his face was inches from mine. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Only if ya join me," he said softly. My heart dropped into my stomach as I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes. Who knows what would have happened if a firm hand hadn't clapped itself onto my shoulder. Digger scowled and quickly stood up straight.

"Ya had your chance love, sorry it didn't work out," he apologized sarcastically. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough Katana stood there, expression almost unreadable underneath her mask. Her mouth was a tight line however.

"It's time to go Miss," she told me sternly, completely ignoring Digger.

"Right okay," I said trying to brush her off but her hand remained firm as she tried to steer me towards the exit.

"I'll see you soon," I called to the Captain as I was guided away. I had enough time to turn and see him wink at me before I was lead out the door.

"You can let go now! Geez, I'm fine," I snapped at her. Her hand left my arm as the guards shut the door behind us and I shook it around dramatically.

"I think my arm is numb, what a manly grip!"

My comments produced no reaction whatsoever from her and I sighed in disappointment as she went back to mute. I guess you can't make friends with everybody.

* * *

Back at the apartment I lay in my bed thinking about everything that had gone on so far. The ride back with Rick and June had been unbelievably quiet and tense. June had tried asking a few questions but after Rick interrupted for the fourth time she gave up. It was obvious he was trying to keep any conversation about the prison to zero, and it only increased my suspicion. He played all innocent, but I was beginning to wonder if he knew something I didn't. Sighing I abandoned my thoughts and decided I may as well do something productive and help June prepare dinner. I was making my way down the hall when I heard hushed voices. Curiously I slowed down and creeped over to the end of the wall that turned and lead to the living room. I could hear June and Rick speaking quietly around the corner and focused hard, trying to catch their words.

"I spoke to Waller today after we left Mallory with the prisoners," Rick said, sounding beyond irritated.

"Did you confront her about it?" June whispered back.

"Yeah, and it's worse than I thought. She's using her June. Using my own sister like she used me." My heart practically froze along with the rest of my body and I tried to not even breath as Junes voice carried over.

"What do you mean?"

"Waller said ever since Harley and the Joker escaped things have been rough in Gotham. She's anticipating something big, and she wants the team ready."

"She honestly expects any of them to fight against Harley? They fought me...I mean the enchantress, as a family. What's Waller thinking?"

There was a moment of silence before Rick answered her, and his voice was wrought with distress.

"She seems to think with Mallory's track record, that she can overpower Harley Quinn herself. She thinks...she thinks Mal will win the team over, and that they'll follow her, even if it is Harley they come up against."

"That's insane!" June replied voice rising. I heard Rick shush her.

"I got into it with Waller bad June. But there's nothin' I can do, her crazy ass plan started today and it's too late. I don't know what to do, I wanna tell Mallory but she never listens to me. And to make things worse Waller seems to think there may be something between her and that god awful Aussie. If that's the case then she's even more positive this stupid idea will work. Getting Mallory to have control over the most volatile person on the team would be a massive upper hand."

I was vaguely aware of Junes soft voice speaking again, but it all faded into the background as I slowly slid down the wall and came to a stop on the floor. What kind of fucked up shit storm had I gotten myself into?


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I'm trying my best to keep updated as frequently as I can, the reviews really help keep me going! And in response to a few key reviews, yes this story will have smut ;) I just wanted to build the relationship a bit before diving right in haha but it is coming soon! Thanks to all of for sticking with me and enjoying the story!

* * *

The next couple of days passed in somewhat of a blur as I tried to figure out what exactly I was going to do about the current situation I found myself stuck in. I'm pretty sure Rick noticed my mood had grown fairly sullen but he never said a word. As far as I knew he was completely unaware that I had overheard his conversation with June, and I was on the fence about whether or not I should say anything. It was Friday, and that meant another recreation day. I stared in the mirror in my bathroom and noted the darkness under my eyes with a frown. Nothing a little makeup couldn't fix but still, the lack of sleep was also making me feel pretty loopy. I should have been excited about today but instead I was filled with dread. A part of me wanted to tell the team what I had heard but another part worried if I did it would be reported back to Waller. If there's one thing I had learned it was her eyes were literally everywhere.

An hour later I was feeling much more confident with a bold smokey eye and a feeling that just maybe I could face the day. I was finishing straightening my hair when Rick suddenly barged into my room without even knocking.

"Hey!" I said crossly. "What's the big idea?"

"Change of plans," Rick replied severely. "Pack a small bag, we're headed to Gotham City."

I stared at him open mouthed, words completely escaping me. He was joined by June, who gave me a sad look as she entered. Without saying anything she quickly helped me pack some essentials into a small carry on suitcase as Rick paced back and forth. Satisfied I had everything I needed I cleared my throat and uttered a small 'thank you' to June before turning my gaze to my brother.

"Well I'm ready. Mind telling me what this is all about?"

Rick grabbed my suitcase for me and simply shook his head. "Now's not the time, we have a plane to catch."

"I don't suppose you'd like to be reminded that I hate flying?" I pointed outas we all made our way out of the apartment. "Seriously, also love being left in the dark. What happened to no secrets Rick?"

"Please Mal," June said with a pleading look as she wheeled her own luggage alongside mine. Rick was looking tense and was purposely avoiding catching my eye. I bit my lip and gave the doctor a short nod. She looked relieved which is something I only wish I could have been feeling at that moment. Instead my stomach churned at the thought of going to Gotham City, and what would be awaiting me there.

We took a private jet, which luckily got us there in plenty of time, thank the lord. Heights were not my best friend, and every time I had to take a plane somewhere I became an absolute nervous wreck. I had tried repeatedly to talk to Rick but I may as well have been invisible. All June did was give me worrying looks and then pretend to be asleep whenever I gave it a shot asking her. I couldn't figure out why they wouldn't just tell me, I would be finding out soon anyway. Then as I watched Rick more closely I realized he was just too plain afraid to tell me. As much as I hated to admit it, my brother was one of the toughest people I knew, and seeing the one and only Rick Flag afraid, in turn made me undeniably afraid.

As we touched down I looked through the tiny window at the unfamiliar surroundings. I had never been to Gotham before, but the city seemed unnaturally dark. Sure it was nighttime, but I saw it as dark in a whole different sense. No, this place seemed downright evil. This thought was ultimately reinforced as I stared up at the building we were about to enter half an hour later. It looked incredibly old, and if it weren't for the few flickering lights peeking from it's upper windows, I'd be inclined to think it was abandoned.

"What is this place?" I asked June as a guard handed me my suitcase from the back of our ride.

"It's where we'll be staying temporarily," she answered simply. "A private base of Amanda Wallers design, it may not look like much on the outside I know, but just wait."

I had been sceptical at her words, but the moment we passed through the entrance into what had to be a lobby, my eyes widened in surprise. While the outside looked depressing and shabby, the inside was clean and modern, with sparkling tile floors and sleek black furniture. An obscenely large chandelier sparkling with intricate diamonds hung from the ceiling. I could only describe it as five star, somewhere you'd find the rich and obnoxious. I quickly got over the shock of the surprising interior however, when my gaze settled on the scene before me. The lobby was spacious, and standing a couple feet away from us with armed guards surrounding them, was the rest of task force X. They all looked on edge, but as soon as I made eye contact with Digger, my nerves relaxed and I smiled at him. He seemed to appear just as relieved at the sight of me and as the others took notice of our entrance their expressions turned to mostly confusion.

"I see you all made the trip safely," a voice spoke up. Cue the entrance of one Amanda Waller. As soon as she appeared through one of the doors behind the large reception desk the whole teams mood went cold and I could almost feel the tension in the air. Rick stepped forward to meet her and she gave him a curt nod.

"Colonel," she said smugly. "Ah and Ms. Durnin. This is already going much more smoothly than Midway. Glad to see your little team is on it's best behaviour."

"I'll show you best behaviour honey," Deadshot's voice rang out and I looked over in time to catch him sending her a rude gesture.

"Watch yourself Lawton," Waller said with a warning. "Best to keep calm and not lose your head, if you know what I mean," she added, giving her neck a quick tap.

"Ah not this shit again," I heard Digger grumble.

"Yes, this shit again," Rick snapped at him.

"That's enough Flag," Waller interrupted. My brother clenched his jaw but remained quiet as June wrapped her arm around his tightly.

"Now I'm sure your all dying to know why you've been brought here," Amanda began, taking small steps toward the team. Killer Croc eyed her warily and I was dismayed to see they had strapped a Hannibal Lector like mask on him.

"Not exactly a tough puzzle to solve," Deadshot replied. Waller gave him an amused stare and seemed to wait for him to continue.

"Well...it's Gotham city right? This must have something to do with Harley."

"Good guess Mr. Lawton, and yes I suppose in a way you are correct. But this goes a bit beyond Ms. Quinn alone. However, there will be a time and a place for further briefing. Tonight, enjoy the hospitality I have in store for you."

"Hey, hold on, you can't just leave it like..." Deadshot started to say angrily but he was cut off by the Captain.

"Hospitality?" Digger repeated curiously, a grin starting to form on his face.

"This building was formerly a very successful hotel some 20 odd years ago, now it serves me whatever purpose I may need it for during extensive trips to the city. I'm allowing each of you to have your own room, on the same floor for security's sake, but don't for one moment think I won't be alert to every move you make. I'm being unnecessarily nice here and letting you all have a little bit of freedom but cross me or any of the guards watching your sorry asses and you'll find your head gone faster than you can shoot a bullet." This last sentence was directed towards Deadshot, but he merely chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Your guards will show you to your respectful rooms," Waller continued. "I suggest you all get some rest."

Amanda Waller turned to my brother. "Flag, come with me."

"Yes ma'am," he said and moved to follow her. He stopped for a second to give me a stern look. "Behave Mal."

I crossed my arms and glared at his retreating back. An entire plane ride of the silent treatment and when he finally acknowledges me all I get is a warning? Pffff, screw that. I was startled out of my thought as June gently placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to stay and wait for your brother. You should probably follow the team," she said nodding to where the guards were beginning to march the team towards the elevator. "Waller put you on the same floor as them."

I responded by giving her a funny look at first. "I'm sure Rick was super pleased by that."

"We won't be far away," June replied giving me a small smile. "Teams got to stick together right?"

"If you can call it that," I muttered, hardly believing she had the gall to imply she was one of us. Then again, I wasn't even sure I belonged one hundred percent. Sighing I gave her a small wave and pulled my suitcase along behind me, rushing to catch up to the guys. Guards were already escorting Diablo and Croc into the one elevator, while Captain and Deadshot waited with three other guards in full gear.

"Well hello darl," Digger welcomed with a cheeky smile as I joined them. I blushed and stood a little closer to him than I probably should have. Being in such close proximity to him made my heart flutter and I couldn't take my eyes off how good he looked dressed in his normal attire.

"So you got dragged into this mess too huh?"

I looked up to see Deadshot giving me a somewhat suspicious look.

"Apparently," I answered, face turning sour. "I don't really know any more than you do." I went with the lie, sue me. I don't think Deadshot bought it however, not with the way he was eyeing me, and I tried to keep my cool. Finally after a few tense moments his shoulders relaxed and his expression changed to one of pity.

"Well for what it's worth I'm sorry you got put with our lot." His words seemed genuine and I rewarded him with a small smile.

"You know I'm glad ta see ya lovely," Digger spoke up, while reaching over and giving my hand a quick squeeze. The guard standing closest to us gave him a nudge in the back with the butt of his gun as a warning and I could see how badly the Captain was trying not to lose his shit.

The mood was disrupted as our turn to take the elevator finally came and as we all boarded with guards in tow I noticed the Captain was sticking awfully close to me and I in turn was having an awful lot of trouble concentrating. It wasn't an overly small elevator but tight enough quarters that as we got on he was able to press up against my back without attracting the others attention. I carefully took a step back and slid myself against his side. He looked down at me with a shit eating grin and his gold tooth glinted in the elevators fluorescent light. The whole ride up I was busy trying not to be turned on with the way he seemed to loom over me, one hand sneakily sliding across my lower back. As his arm lifted and I found myself partially tucked into his overcoat I couldn't help but peer down and notice the head of a horned stuffy sticking out of his inner pocket. I grinned evilly and casually slid my arm around his waist underneath the heavy jacket. He looked taken aback for a moment but finally responded by giving my ass a squeeze. I stared ahead, trying to keep my composure and when Deadshot looked over his shoulder at me curiously I gave him the most innocent smile I could muster. I was almost relieved when the doors finally opened and we were all able to get off, a certain plushy pink momento now resting safely in the satchel I kept slung across my body. Sticky fingers you could say, a blessing and a curse.

"Ms. Durnin," a guard with a very unfriendly face grabbed my attention and promptly handed me a room card. "You're in room number 513. Colonel Flag will be in 515 if you need him." And with that he turned his back to me and gave Digger who was standing close by a shove in the opposite direction.

"This way Aussie," he ordered making Digger scowl and clench his fist. The guard raised his gun threateningly and my breath hitched. The Captain glanced in my direction and after spotting my worried expression to my surprise he shrugged and went with no complaint. I pretended to fiddle with my suitcase outside my room as I watched which door they guided him into. It looked to be 510 and I mentally saved that tidbit of information for later. The room I entered matched the rest of the hotel fairly well, all done in extremely good taste and fashion. But at that moment I was more concerned with flopping into the king sized bed and snuggling deep under the covers. I smiled as I clutched a small pink unicorn to my chest and dropped off into a dreamless sleep, worries fading with my exhaustion.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I hope everyone liked the last chapter! I've been trying to continue writing despite some bumps in my life but here we come to the action most of you have been waiting for! I've been listening to the song Make Me Like You by Gwen Stefani and I think its been the main inspiration to help me write this scene, it just seems to fit the Captain and Mal's relationship. Such a good song, look it up if you haven't heard it yet. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

I woke up early that morning to a loud banging on my hotel room door. I groaned in annoyance and groggily rolled myself off the bed, dragging the sheet with me as I had fallen asleep in my old lacy tank top and underwear, not having bothered to change into my pajamas. The banging increased to a frantic pace.

"Fuck, hang on!" I called, wrapping the sheet around my shoulders. Yawning I turned the knob and cracked the door open. Before I could say anything a hand slammed it open and I stumbled backwards in shock. Digger came marching inside looking positively livid, hair wild and clad in only his jeans and a white muscle shirt. His eyes bulged as he looked at me and he quickly slammed the door shut behind him.

"Geez, come right on in then," I said moving towards the sofa in the main living area.

"Did ya take it?" He growled. I blinked at him, it was far too early for this crap.

"Take what?" I asked sweetly while tugging the bed sheet farther up my shoulders but leaving a subtle gap where my cleavage peaked through. He almost seemed distracted for a moment before shaking his head and resuming his questioning.

"A certain special item a mine is suddenly missin' sheila," he said while moving towards me. I automatically moved a back a step bumping into the side of the sofa.

"Don't you hate it when things go missing," I replied with a light chuckle.

"Yeh, but I don't think it actually went missin," he said stepping closer and closer until I could feel his breath on my face. "I think someone' stole it."

I gulped and tried not to focus on the fact that his hot breath was now hitting my neck. Was I supposed to be scared or turned on?

"I don't think I havta ask ya twice darlin, where's Pinky?"

I couldn't help it, I let out an unladylike snort and immediately brought my hand over my mouth trying to stifle the giggles. Digger was practically seething now and just when I thought he was about to snap he simply let his glare fade and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine then, I'll just tear the bloody place apart till I find it."

"Wait a damn minute, what makes you think I stole your stupid unicorn in the first place?!" I snapped back while blocking him as he tried to head towards the bedroom. Stopping him however, may as well have been like trying to stop a brick wall and the bed sheet around my shoulders slid off as I pushed my hands against his chest to no prevail.

"It's what you do darlin, you're like me," he grumbled while unintentionally dragging me along as he scoured the place. I watched as he furiously searched through the dresser in the bedroom before tossing the top drawer half way across the room. I winced as it landed with a loud crash and knocked over a lamp, thankful that I hadn't unpacked and it was still empty. Then he turned his attention to the nightstand by the bed.

"You"re getting warm," I told him with a weak smile. He looked up from his search and narrowed his eyes at me. I bit my lip and pointed to the bed. He swung around and scanned the mattress before finally spotting the barely noticeable pink horn sticking out from between the pillows. He snatched it out with a completely bewildered look.

"Not much of a hiding spot eh love?"

"I wasn't exactly hiding it," I admitted. He walked over to where I was standing at the doorway, clutching the stuffy to his chest.

"What were ya doin then darl?" He questioned, voice lowering.

"I...I didn't mean to steal it. I was more, sort of, well borrowing it. You know, something to snuggle with. I'm sorry!" At that point I was stuttering and my cheeks were bright red with embarrassment.

Boomerang looked down at the unicorn fondly, giving it a pet before our eyes met again. I was relieved to see he didn't look mad anymore, only curious. Then a cheeky grin split his face and he casually sauntered over to me. I looked up and shyly met his gaze as he towered over me.

"Ya got some nerve girl, stealing from ole captain. But I think I can forgive ya, on one circumstance," he said softly, tapping Pinky's horn on my nose.

"And what would that be?"

Digger leaned down and I could feel the scruff of his facial hair tickling my cheek. He was so close I could smell the signature scent of beer and a natural musk coming off his skin. His breath ghosted over my ear and I shivered.

"Next time ya need somethin ta snuggle with, come get me instead. I'll share Pinky with ya too." He moved away slowly till we were facing each other and our noses inches apart.

"Ya never need to steal from me love," he whispered, eyes drifting down to my lips. I felt like my body had gone completely numb except for a burning fire shooting along my veins. We had done this dance of teasing each other and in that moment I was absolutely dying to see what he would do next. I remained still, subconsciously licking my lips, hoping they weren't too dry. He shifted on his feet, and suddenly I realized with a shock he was pulling away! My brain clicked on, and with lightning reflexes my arms shot out and grabbed the sides of his face before he could get any further away. His eyes went wide with surprise but before he could get a word out I pulled his lips down to meet mine. There was only a moments pause and then he was frantically kissing me back, all the built up tension between us finally let loose in a mind shattering kiss. I looped my arms tightly around his shoulders and felt his hands cupping my ass as he easily lifted me up, my legs automatically latching around his waist. I was so caught up in the way his tongue caressed my own that I barely noticed as we tumbled onto the bed, the feel of his heavy body cradling mine making heat spread down south. I let out a tiny moan as he ran his hand along my bare leg, while letting his lips leave my mouth to start spreading open mouthed kisses along my neck.

"Christ sheila, ya drive me crazy," he groaned against my collarbone.

"If I knew this would be the outcome I would have stolen from you a long time ago," I panted, trying to focus as his hands wandered, all too aware that I was sans pants, wearing a simple pair of black panties.

"Aha, admittin' ya stole him now eh?" Digger said cheekily, pulling away to look at me. "I almost feel like ya just want me for my unicorn."

I smiled and reached over to where he had dropped Pinky on the bed. Digger eyed me oddly as I set the stuffy upright on one of the many pillows.

"Naw," I said wrapping my arms back around his neck. "But he's more than welcome to watch."

The Captain stared down at me in surprised awe for a moment, before he started grinning like a shot fox. I let out a loud string of giggles as he dove back in to attack my neck, nipping lightly.

"Get this off," I ordered, tugging at the hem of his wife beater. He quickly obliged, nearly ripping it off and I stared open mouthed at the true extent of his muscle. Despite the poorly done 'Mum' tattoo gracing one pectoral his body was truly a sight, and my hands reached up to run through the light dusting of hair I found there. I could see the smug question about to leave his lips but I beat him to it.

"Yes, I like what I see okay?" I said with a smirk. His thumb made circles along my thigh as he smiled down at me.

"Ya ain't so bad either love," he replied, leaning down to capture my lips once more. My whole body felt like it was frozen in time. Everything about him screamed bad boy, and I was falling for it hard. His manly scent mixed with the rough tickle of his facial hair against my cheeks made for a panty soaking combination. It felt as if we couldn't get enough of each other, my hands raked down his bare back as he settled himself snugly between my legs, kissing me with an urgency only a man out of prison could deliver. I trembled as his tongue forced it's way into my mouth and he groaned deep as my fingers traveled down his chest. It had been a very long time since I'd been with a man and I was desperate to take him right then and there. There was a small section of my brain that knew this was ludicrous, I barely knew the man and he was batshit insane, but even my brain had to shut down and throw caution to the wind when his hand found that sweet spot. His finger started sliding it's way up under the hem of my panties as I clutched desperately onto his short, messily cut hair, and I accidentally gave it a really good yank. He pulled away from my mouth laughing.

"Like it rough eh?"

"Shut up and don't you dare stop," I snapped back, leaning in to run my tongue along his neck. His shoulders shook in response and he gave me the naughtiest look as I pulled away.

"Use tha' tongue elsewhere and I'll give the sheila whatever she wants," he said, fingers continuing their journey. He had just stolen another desperate kiss from my mouth when the shittiest thing that ever could have happened did, a fierce knocking on the front door.

"Fuck off!" He shouted angrily, before trying to catch my lips again. I swatted at him and turned my head so he got my cheek instead.

"Get off you idiot, we can't get caught!" I hissed. He gave me one hell of a pout but with a dramatic sigh rolled off and grabbed his wife beater. I left him in the bedroom and hurried down the hall, grabbing the bed sheet that had been discarded on the floor during our previous engagement. I was just pulling it around my waist when the door literally burst open and who else but big brother Flag came rushing in. His eyes were wide and alert, but turned into confused slits when he saw me standing there, a look of complete bewilderment gracing my features.

"Mallory," he said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy," I replied as confidently as I could. Rick eyed me warily and that's when I finally noticed the gun he held at his side.

"Good," he said with a nod. "Now where is he?"

"What? Who are you talking about? You're hilarious Rick, maybe you need some more sleep," I chuckled, trying my best to avoid his stare. He always knew when I was lying just by reading my eyes.

"My men went to check on that Aussie who calls himself Captain Boomerang this morning and found he wasn't there. They alerted me right away and I'd be more inclined to believe you Mallory if a very male voice hadn't answered when I knocked on your door. Or do you have a sore throat that's making you sound like an Australian man?"

I bit my lip and was about to answer when Rick suddenly raised his gun and I whipped around to see Digger standing there, looking extremely rumpled but absolutely beaming. He strolled up and wrapped his arm around me, completely ignoring the fact that my brother had a gun pointed at him.

"She ain't no bloke, that's for sure," the Captain said giving my brother a wink. I stared up at him in horror and twisted my head to see Rick looking positively murderous. He suddenly let out a shrill whistle and two guards barged into the room.

"Take him back to his room," my brother ordered sharply. Digger quickly leaned down to whisper in my ear as they came forward to grab him.

"Take care of Pinky eh love?"

I couldn't do anything but nod as he puckered his lips and sent an air kiss in my direction as the two guards tried to frog march him out of the room.

"G'day future brother in law," he said with a shit eating grin as he passed Rick. I slapped a hand over my mouth, partly in shock and partly so I wouldn't be caught laughing at my brothers horrified expression. As soon as they left me and Rick simply stood there staring at each other. I cleared my throat and hitched the bed sheet up higher.

"Don't suppose I could go get some pants on before the lecture starts?"

Rick's jaw tensed and he shook his head at me before marching straight out the door, letting it slam shut with a loud bang.

"G'day to you too!" I called after him, and a very satisfied smirk lit my face.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile since my last update and I'm sorry for the wait! This month has been a rough one, I lost my uncle and got out of a 2 year relationship so needless to say wasn't exactly feeling inspired to write. But I'm back and really hope I can resume regular updates and continue with this story! This chapter is fairly short, just trying to get back into the swing of things and give you guys something! Thanks for hanging in there!

* * *

A few hours later I was freshly showered and just putting on some lip gloss when there was a light knock on my door. With one last glance at my appearance in the mirror I scurried down the hall to answer it. Opening the door, there stood June Moone, looking tentative but friendly.

"I'd say good morning but technically it's almost noon," she said giving me a small smile. "I heard you had an eventful time this morning."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch to pull on my boots.

"You could say that," I chuckled. "Rick give you all the juicy details?"

"Well as much as he could with his face swelling with rage," she replied trying to hold in her smile, but it appeared nonetheless. I had a good laugh at that but June's grin faded a bit.

"Listen Mallory, I know you and Rick have your issues, but he does care about you a lot. I'm not going to tell you what to do, it's not my place but maybe give him a bit of a break? He's just trying to protect you."

I looked up at her pleading face and found it hard to get angry, she was too much like an innocent little mouse. Sighing I ran my fingers through my black hair and gave her a genuine smile.

"I know he does, and deep down, somewhere really deep down...I do appreciate it. Happy?"

June perked up at my admission and pushed her glasses up higher on her nose as she nodded in agreement.

"To be fair, I have nothing against you forming relationships with the team. For the most part they are good people, just...life throws you curveballs sometimes. Trust me, I know. Boy do I know...but they've really become like a small family, and Rick knows that deep down too."

"Even the captain?" I asked giving her a smirk.

She bit her lip in reply and seemed stuck on finding the right words.

"Well...he's different that's for sure. He's a thief, but then again so are you. Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply-" she stuttered before I cut her off.

"It's fine June," I said shaking my head in amusement. "I know what you meant. Besides, I'm not even sure where I stand with him. I mean, it's not like I can date someone who has a prison sentence right?"

June's expression turned to one of pity as my face dropped and she hesitantly rested a hand on my shoulder. "Would some late breakfast make it better?"

"If that means bacon then the answer is always," I answered with a slight smile.

* * *

"I hate all these guards," I muttered to June as we stepped off the elevator onto the main floor of the updated hotel. I couldn't help but feel like I was being scrutinized by every one we came across, especially the few women present. Either I was paranoid or word travelled fast, perhaps a bit of both.

"I'm not a fan either but it is necessary unfortunately," she replied giving a curt nod to the nearest guard as we passed by. Down at the far end of the lobby we went through two large double doors and I was graced with the most mouth watering smell of pancakes, coffee and-thank god-bacon. Everything was set out in a buffet style and I quickly grabbed a plate and started filling it, June close behind. When I was satisfied with all my choices, I turned to follow the doctor and groaned when I realized she was leading me to a table where my brother sat. To my surprise however, he was in deep conversation with none other than Deadshot, and neither had yet to acknowledge our presence. It wasn't until June took a spot on his other side that my brother looked up and gave her a loving smile. Then his gaze switched to me, and man if looks could kill. I sat myself down across from the trio and sent a smile towards Deadshot.

"Having a good stay so far?" I asked him sweetly. He grinned back at me and picked at the fruit on his own plate.

"Not as good as you apparently honey."

My brothers face immediately soured and June quickly began whispering in his ear, small hand massaging his shoulder. I chose to ignore the pair and took a quick gulp from my cup of coffee, filled more with creme and sugar rather than actual coffee.

"So where is everyone else?" I asked Deadshot after a few bites of scrambled egg.

He shrugged. "Who knows. I was the first one down here."

"They just let you wander around?" I was curious exactly how much freedom the prisoners were being allowed, still wondering about how easily the Captain had gotten to my room earlier that morning.

"Where they gonna go?" My brother replied instead, giving me a dark look. "Guards are everywhere thanks to Waller's strict watch and if they did escape, all the evil queen has to do is go off with their heads and that's that."

"Another great speech man," Deadshot chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

I could almost feel the tension in the air sizzling between my brother and I. A part of me really wanted to apologize, to say something to break the ice but I couldn't find the words or the nerve. Son of a bitch was scary when he was really, truly mad. Luckily I didn't have too, because with impeccable timing as usual, we were greeted by the last person my brother wanted to see besides myself.

"Well if it ain't my pretty little sheila!"

I looked over to my left to see Digger strolling up, closely followed by Croc and El Diablo. The Captain immediately plopped himself down beside me and slung his arm around my shoulders, giving my brother the biggest shit eating grin ever. At that moment I was just thankful that there were more people joining us to cause a distraction and I could see June doing her best to keep Rick from leaping over the table. Digger helped himself to a slice of bacon off my plate and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Beaut," he remarked after he finished it. "They got this place set up pretty nice."

"It's too fancy," Diablo said tightly. "What are they keeping us here for? Like this is some sort of a getaway?"

"Come on Flag," Deadshot spoke up, giving my brother a pointed look. "Tell em what's up."

My brother took a deep breath and folded his hands on the table, looking around the table at everyone.

"Waller left it to me to explain the situation, since once again I find myself leader of this shit squad."

June elbowed him in the ribs and I just barely heard her whisper "Be nice."

"Anyway," Rick continued gritting his teeth. "Recent events have made it so that we need to be here in Gotham cleaning up a few messes."

"What kind of messes?" I asked. "And what about batman? I'm sure you guys have tabs on him."

"Batman is otherwise engaged," Rick replied looking irritated. "This is something Amanda Waller feels only we can fix."

"She wants us to stop Harley and her crazy ass boyfriend," Deadshot stated flatly. I was pretty sure he had known from the very beginning what was up, just as I did.

"But you and your sister knew that already didn't you Flag?"

All eyes turned to look at me in surprise. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"It was a guess really," I said softly.

"How could you not tell us something like that?" Diablo pressed, glaring at me. "We can't go against our own. No way, no how."

"Don't blame anything on Mallory," my brother interrupted. "She doesn't know any better."

"Um ouch, sitting right here Rick," I snapped, sitting up in my seat. Digger grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me back down to rest against his side. I glared up at him but it softened as I felt his thumb stroke my hip.

"It's not like she coulda done anything," the Captain offered. "Even if she had told us, what difference would it have made? We still would have been brought here against our will."

"S'not your fault," Croc spoke up, giving me a reassuring albeit toothy smile.

"All I knew was that Harley had escaped," I told them all honestly. "I don't know Waller's plan." That part was a lie, and it hurt to play dumb, but for the time being it was a necessary evil. The group relaxed somewhat at my words, but I could see Rick growing even more tense.

"I get it now," Diablo said, looking at my brother. "Fight bad with bad right? And if we don't cooperate we die. Same old story."

Rick massaged his temple before finally meeting his gaze. "Yeah that's pretty much the gist of it. I imagine setting you all up here is her way of taking the sting out of it all. And to wait until Harley and the Joker make their next move."

"How nice of the bitch," Deadshot commented.

"I suggest you all just sit tight and enjoy the hospitality while you can," Rick said sharply. The group collectively glared at him but nobody said anything further. El Diablo excused himself to grab his own plate of food while Digger chose to continue picking off mine.

"Do you mind?" I asked him tersely. He raised an eyebrow at me mid chew.

"Get your own," I emphasized, pulling my plate away. "Bacon is not to be shared."

"A gal that likes to eat," he observed shrewdly. "I can appreciate that darl."

"Shut up," I muttered, all too aware I was on the curvaceous side.

"Aw don't be like that, I thought you'd be in a great mood after this mornin," he said with a wide grin. Deadshot eyed us with a smirk while Rick looked like he was trying to be anywhere else. My cheeks reddened but the Captain only laughed before placing a big kiss on my temple as he stood up from the table, finally joining Diablo to get his own food.

"I have a meeting with Waller," Rick said abruptly. "I'll see everyone later."

Deadshot leaned over to say something in my brothers ear and he nodded in response, neck muscles tense. He gave June a quick peck on the cheek and quickly excused himself. The table grew silent and I could feel goosebumps rising on my arms. This situation was getting messy, and I was wondering just how much I really wanted to be a part of it. I liked Digger, at least the little bit I knew about him. He was eccentric of course, but he also made me feel things my body had never experienced. Maybe that was the forbidden lure of the bad boy, and I realized it partly explained Harley's bizarre fascination with her own mentally insane boy toy. Only the Captain wasn't Joker crazy, nobody in our group could match that except Harley herself. Either way, it was worth exploring, and I decided I would do whatever it took to help my new family, half brothers warnings be damned.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter was so short, I've just been trying to ease myself back into writing again while waiting for inspiration. I hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

After the team had all finished breakfast, we discovered a decently equipped games room on the main floor. I had already lost spectacularly in two games of darts against Deadshot and decided to sit out and watch while Diablo and Deadshot took up a game of billiards. Croc was keeping himself busy doing push-ups in a corner and the Captain was glaring at all the guards stationed at each entryway. He sat down next to me on the leather loveseat and crossed his arms, jaw tense.

"Bloody Waller has eyes everywhere," he muttered. I patted his knee and gave him my most sincere smile.

"Can't be all bad Cap. I mean, it's a nice break from prison right?"

He looked over at me and the corner of his mouth lifted, threatening to blind me with his trademark grin.

"Cap? I like it. But trust me darl, I got no plans on going back ta that shithole."

I bit my lip as he let his eyes travel up and down my body. "Specially when there are better things to finish exploring."

"Which is soooo easy to do with a blown off head," I pointed out.

He frowned slightly before shrugging. "I'll find a way." He suddenly grinned at me fully now. "Or perhaps you will eh love?"

"What do you mean? What could _I_ possibly do?"

I gasped right after the question slipped out because he was quickly pulling me into his lap. I tried to look cross but I couldn't help but sink into his warmth and enjoy the manly musk he gave off. His facial hair tickled my cheek as he leaned in to whisper against my ear.

"Brother Flag has access to our neck bombs lovely. His little device can shut them off. Think about it. You could easily nick it from him. Then you an' me can take off."

My mind was spinning. "Take off?"

"Ah course, I ain't leaving my girl behind," he said giving my ear a nip.

I snorted and twisted in his lap to look up at him. "Since when am I your girl huh?"

He looked gobsmacked for a moment but I continued. "Just because I let you have a little fun doesn't mean I'm suddenly your property!"

"Are you bipolar or wha?" He asked crossly. "Seriously sheila, one minute I can't get ya off me and the next ya givin' me attitude. What's the deal?"

I wanted desperately to tell him how complicated this all was, how despite my actions screamed that I should be in prison like the rest of them, I also kind of wanted to be good. And despite how much my body wanted him, my mind had to try and be rational.

"The deal is you hardly know me," I snapped back. "How do you know you even want me as your girl?"

The question legitimately seemed to catch him off guard and he blinked down at me. I was so tempted to smack the dumb expression off his face but a good part of myself wanted to kiss it off, god he was adorable. Hell, maybe I was bipolar. Either way I found myself rolling my eyes and fiercely sliding my lips over his. Automatically he scooped me further into his embrace and electricity shot down my spine at the contact. I was gripping roughly onto his hair and he had just slid his tongue into my mouth when there was a loud cough directly above us. I quickly pulled away and looked up to see Deadshot standing there, and behind him the rest of the team. All three looked amused yet disturbed at the same time.

"Come on lovebirds, we got a page from Waller. Time to go," said Deadshot while cracking his knuckles.

"What? When?" I asked, climbing off of Diggers lap and almost tripping in the process.

"Guess you two were a little too occupied," Diablo smirked.

My face burned with embarrassment but the Captain looked extremely pleased. He was unbelievably cocky, a trait that was annoying but also a strange part of his charm.

"Let's go then," I said quickly, striding to the exit with the rest of the team following closely behind me.

* * *

We had all been sitting and waiting around a circular table, with my brother and June for about twenty minutes when Waller finally made her appearance.

"I hope you enjoyed some brief leisure time," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I suppose we should get straight to it, hmm?"

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Diablo cut in. Waller looked at him hard, then her gaze moved over to land on me.

"Actually, this first mission will be a solo one. I think it's time to see what Mallory can do."

My brother bumped the table loudly as he shot out of his seat, hands clutched into fists.

"NO! Absolutely not! Are you out of your mind?!" He seethed. June was desperately tugging on his sleeve but nothing she could do would stop his anger. What's worse is in response Amanda Waller simply smiled.

"She's on my payroll Flag. It's about time she earned it." Waller's attention turned back to me. I was sitting frozen in my seat and met her eyes hesitantly.

"This is a simple scouting mission. Observe and report, no engaging. Easy enough Ms. Durnin?"

Despite my uneasiness I simply nodded. "Yeah sure. Piece of cake."

Her smile widened and I felt my insides squirm. "Good. I need you to attend one of Gotham's most popular underground clubs, The Pit, and see what you can find regarding Joker and Harley. I got a juicy tip that they have some acquaintances there, perhaps you can catch some sort of clue as to their whereabouts."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. That didn't sound too bad, I mean, not super dangerous right? I was no stranger to the club scene after all, my youth had been ripe with a string of black out drinking and mistakes.

"What about us?" Deadshot interrupted. "Do we get to do anything or are we just decoration?"

"Not this time around, but I need you all to be on alert and ready to go. Ms. Durnin will be equipped with an ear piece and in constant contact. But assuming she plays her part well, everything should go smoothly." Waller looked me up and down. "So? Is there a problem?"

"I'm on it," I said casually. "I'm familiar with those types of clubs."

"I bet ya are love," the Captain said from beside me with a wink.

"Mallory I know you've had...some interesting experiences but Gotham clubs are different, especially this one. You don't know what you're really getting into," Rick told me, looking upset. " _Please_ think it through."

"This is her mission and she's going," Waller said sharply, giving my brother a glare. "Whether big brother likes it or not."

Rick slumped back in his seat and my heart clenched at his crestfallen expression.

"I suggest you make yourself presentable," Waller told me with a smirk. "You have two hours before an escort comes to get you. I hope that will be enough time."

I gave her a tight smile. "More than enough."

"Good, everyone is dismissed," she said before making a hasty retreat. The team turned to look at me and I shrunk a bit in my seat.

"Are you really okay with this?" Diablo asked me softly.

"Of course she is!" My brother shouted suddenly. "She's crazy, just like all of you!"

I didn't get a chance to defend myself before he stormed out, letting the door slam with a bang so loud the guard standing there nearly jumped out of his skin. June sighed and looked at me with her big sad eyes.

"Well, come on Mallory. I'll help you get ready," she said standing up. I nodded and got up to join her.

"I'll help ya too," the Captain said with a grin.

June shot him a death glare. "No you will not."

He gave her a positively nasty look. "Whatcha gonna do eh? Cast a spell on me?"

"That's enough," I said setting my hand on his shoulder. "Girls only Cap, sorry."

"I'd go for something tight and leather," Deadshot cut in. The group looked at him in surprise and he shrugged.

"I agree," Croc's deep voice rumbled.

"See? A guys opinion helps," Deadshot said looking smug.

"The answer is still no. Let's go June," I was growing exasperated. She gave me a small smile in return.

"Good luck," Diablo told me as I reached the door. I turned and looked at the team.

"You'll be fine doll," Deadshot told me, looking completely serious. "We got your back." The rest nodded in agreement and I looked down sheepishly.

"Thanks guys," I whispered, before letting the door shut behind me. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt that Digger hadn't said anything positive, he simply sat looking like a pouty child.

* * *

When June and I had made it back to my room I made a quick beeline for my makeup bag and started on a dramatic smokey eye while June looked through the clothes I had brought. She made a face as she pulled out my pair of chunky wedge boots that had more studs and chains on them than I could even count.

"Why would you bring these in the first place?"

"Don't knock em! They're surprisingly comfy," I replied with a shrug at her confused expression. "And they look hot."

"Ah," she said while placing them on the floor next to the bed. "That explains everything. I'm sorry, I'm not exactly Ms. Fashionable."

I tried not to mess up my winged eyeliner as I laughed. "I wouldn't say I am either. I just know what I like."

"Well you are more than prepared for this type of mission," she chuckled, holding up my absolute favourite dress. It was black, like the majority of my wardrobe and showed a nice amount of cleavage. It also hugged my waist then flared out to stop just above my knees.

"I'll be pairing that with my leather pentagram harness," I told her casually. She gave me a completely bewildered look but soon found the item I had been referring to and laid it out next to the dress.

"I think that'll work," she said nodding to herself. I smiled and double checked my eye makeup.

An hour later I was thoroughly made up, my blue eyes just barely peeking out from the sparkly black shadow and thick eyeliner. I went with a dark raspberry coloured lipstick and had my hair styled in messy waves. I had just finished putting on the last of my jewellery when I stepped out of my bedroom and found June wasn't alone. Captain Boomerang was leaning against the wall glaring at the doctor but his head shop up at the sound of my boots jingling. At the sight of me his jaw practically hit the floor and I couldn't help but feel satisfied at his reaction. June gave me a whistle.

"Wow," she breathed. "Rick is going to try and lock you up forever after he sees this."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee thanks." But I could tell she meant it as a compliment. I looked at the Captain and he was still standing there looking speechless.

"Well?" June pressed him. "Aren't you going to say something?"

He cleared his throat. "...crikey."

I couldn't help but giggle and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"A speechless Captain, can't do much better than that," I said shooting him a flirty wink. June nodded with a smile and I grabbed my small purse off the dresser. I looked at the pair of them and put on my best shit eating grin.

"So. Let's get this show on the road!"

I was about to open the door but a large hand grabbed my arm and I was quickly spun around to face Digger. Before I could say a word he swooped down and planted a firm kiss on my lips, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek. I felt his thumb rub little circles on my skin and smiled into the kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds but it literally took my breath away and I stared up at him as he pulled away.

"Good luck eh?" He smirked, giving me a smack on the ass as he exited my room. I turned to stare at June and she stared back.

"Wow," she said finally.

"Yeah," I agreed, touching my lips, positive I would have to redo my lipstick.

"I can't wait to see what the rest of the team thinks about that lip shade on him," June pointed out and we both burst out into giggles.

* * *

The club was suitably named. The Pit, well let's just say it was dark and it was deep underground. It had been built in an old abandoned section of the subway and the cold wind from outside followed me all the way into the depths of the club. As I sauntered past the bouncers stationed at the main hidden entrance the cold was quickly replaced by a wave of heat produced by all the bodies that were packed in the large space. Whoever owned the joint had done a decent job hiding it's true origins. The ceilings were high and pitch black and large granite pillars arched up from various places in the club. The main dance floor was extremely large but fully crowded and I noticed the floor was a deep brown hardwood. The theme of the place seemed to be everything dark, especially considering the lighting was minimal. Simple strings of dull lights hung down from above, making shadows along the walls and I was instantly reminded of a haunted mansion. My eyes took in every little detail and soon I had pushed my way through the throng of equally dark looking people up to the enormous bar.

"Watch what you drink," came a snarky voice in my ear. I rolled my eyes and tapped at the device resting in my ear, hidden by the waves of my hair.

"I'm an adult asshole," I huffed under my breath. Of course my brother would try and control my every move.

"Remember I can hear you too," he replied through slight static.

I ignored his comment and managed to grab the attention of a bartender dressed in a nicely cut black dress shirt. He smiled at me and I admired how the tight shirt accentuated his lean muscle.

"What can I get ya sweetie?" He asked, giving me an appreciative look.

"Rum and coke, please and thank you," I said loudly, raising my voice to be heard over the music and people. He nodded and I watched carefully as he swiftly mixed the coke and dark spiced rum together, before handing him some cash and taking my drink. I surveyed the scene around me as I sat at the bar and took small sips. The majority of people were dressed fairly decent, the usual club wear but I also noticed a few groups of rather shady looking types. I noticed tattoos and piercings seemed to be prevalent, along with a lot of leather, so at least my outfit choice was correct. The place was so large that the seating was very accommodating and there looked to be private booths along the far back wall of the club.

I played with the straw in my drink, wondering where I should even start. My eyes roamed the crowds, looking for somebody I felt I could maybe have a conversation with but before I could make any sort of move shit suddenly went sideways. There was a woman wildly ripping it up on the dance floor, and she had attracted a crowd around her but from where I was sitting I could easily spot the blonde hair laced with pink and blue. Harley Quinn herself was here, not even twenty feet from where I was, which meant the Joker couldn't be far away.

"...well fuck."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I'm back with a new chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying how the story is playing out. Thank you all for the favourites and follows! Reviews are lovely!

* * *

My eyes scanned the club, frantically searching every corner for any sign of the Joker but he was nowhere I could plainly see. There was only Harley, wearing a revealing candy apple red dress covered in sparkles, glinting and shaking amongst the crowd of people surrounding her but leaving enough space for her to freely move without bumping into anyone. The clown prince's girlfriend seemed completely lost in her own world, and I marvelled at how confident and in control she appeared. I jumped in my seat as my ear piece suddenly buzzed to life and my brothers voice came through.

"Mallory? What's going on?"

I bent my head down to stare at my drink, hair falling forward and whispered back to him urgently.

"Everything is fine Rick, I'm just getting the lay of the club," I lied smoothly.

"Be careful, and don't drink too much." I rolled my eyes at that.

"I'll be fine Rick, but thanks for the concern," I muttered.

He was saying something else but my attention was stolen when a loud feminine voice all but shouted "Hi there!" in my other ear. I looked up startled, only to find none other than Harley Quinn herself standing right in front of me, a huge smile gracing her pale features. I could vaguely hear Rick shouting through the ear piece, no doubt he had heard that and I tried to steady the beating of my heart.

"Hi," I said weakly, still openly staring at her.

She kept smiling while she held her hand up to her ear.

"Sorry can't hear ya sweetie! Turn up the volume please!"

"I said hi!" I shouted, leaning forward so she could hear me better. She nodded and her smile grew before she turned to the man who had been sitting on the stool next to me.

"I need ta catch up with my friend here, care to move?"

While she had turned to address the man I had quickly snatched the device from my ear and shoved it down my cleavage. Just in time too because the man only needed to take one look at who was speaking before he swiftly left and she took his place next to me, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Haven't seen ya around here before, new to the city or somethin?"

I nodded quickly. "Just visiting actually. I heard there were some pretty rad clubs."

She grinned at me and I tried not to show how nervous I was. Suddenly she leaned forward and swept a lock of hair behind my ear, the same ear that the ear piece had been resting in moments before. Her grin faltered for a second then picked up again.

"Sorry, you have such a pretty face, shame ta hide it, am I right?" Harley giggled. Then she leaned forward and motioned for me to do the same. I leaned in and her long hair brushed my cheek, I swear she literally smelled like candy. "Do you hear voices too?"

My eyes went wide but she only threw her head back and laughed. "I'm kidding! Don't look so freaked out!"

I grinned and took a sip of my drink, I could totally handle this. Sure she was a little on the insane side, but I had known that going in. I wasn't exactly sane myself.

"How long ya here for?" She asked, only partly paying attention as she flagged down the bartender who automatically seemed to know what her drink preference was and quickly got to work. She spun around in her seat and smiled at me, waiting expectantly. I had been distracted, trying in vain to make out the strange tattoos that adorned her skin.

"Oh!" I said, snapping back to attention. "Well just for a short while actually. I have two weeks vacation from work so here I am, party central right?"

This lying thing was getting too easy, but it was impossible to tell whether Harley bought it or not, the chick never seemed to stop smiling.

"What do you do for work hun?"

Shit. What did I do? Did Semi-professional thief count?

"Well..." Screw it, let's go with the truth this time. "I'm not exactly in what you would call a socially accepted profession."

She raised a thin eyebrow at me and her grin widened even more if that was even possible. Not even the bartender sliding her a colourful, umbrella clad drink could draw her eyes from mine.

"Ya don't say! Sounds a lot like myself!" she giggled. "Us kinda gals gotta stick together don't ya think?"

I smiled back at her, finding her enthusiasm infectious.

"I think you should meet someone," she said, tone becoming somewhat serious. My skin crawled, if she meant the Joker then I was well and truly screwed. No way no how was I ready for that level of crazy.

"I'm down!" That was the hardest lie yet. "Anyone you know is bound to be just as fun."

I guess I said the right thing though because she lit up and practically bounced off her seat, completely forgetting about her full drink.

"Stay right here sweetie, I'll come back ta getcha!"

I sank down in my seat as she hurried off, finally noticing that quite a number of people were now looking at me. Fuck, that was way more attention than I needed. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't wait around to meet her 'friend,' but could I get away with just leaving? I was mulling this all over, nervously counting down the seconds she had been gone when I realized a hand was touching my arm. Startled, I glanced up and a beautiful Japanese woman was looking down at me, glaring. I squinted my eyes and realization suddenly hit.

"Katana?"

"Shut up," she hissed at me. "Don't use that name!"

I leaned back in my seat and finally took in her appearance. Her eyes had been made into sleek cat eyes with liner and her hair hung straight and shiny. Most surprising however, was the short skin tight dress she wore. I couldn't help but giggle and let out a snort.

"Dang, you certainly clean up. No place in that dress for a sword though is there?"

"You are in so much trouble right now I wouldn't speak," she admonished. "Now we need to get going, quick."

She looped her arm through mine and casually guided me off my seat, before we sauntered away from the bar.

"Fast but not too fast," she said into my ear. "We can't draw suspicion. You put a mark on yourself as soon as you got Harley's attention."

"Why did they send you?" I asked as we sidestepped a group of very drunk, scantily dressed girls, a few shooting us snobby looks.

"I always wear a mask, it's what makes me well known. Without it however, I'm almost unrecognizable. Just another whore in a club."

"Hey!" I snapped. "I used to club a lot when I was younger, doesn't make me a whore!"

I swear what could only be described as a smirk crossed her sharp features.

"Whatever you say," she replied, fully smiling now.

I was about to say something rude back but the cold air hit my skin and I shivered, realizing we had made it outside the club. I breathed a sigh of relief and tried to yank my arm away but Katana held firm.

"We're not at a safe distance yet, but speed up."

She didn't need to tell me twice, and I shuffled along as fast as I could beside her, feet starting to ache in my high heeled boots. As soon as we had rounded the next corner, she immediately dropped my arm.

"We're clear," she spoke, and that's when I remembered the device still nestled in my cleavage. I reached in and pulled it out, and just as I figured it was thoroughly sweaty. Katana looked over at me with a disgusted expression on her face. I grinned and held it out to her.

"I guess you guys need this back?"

She glared at me and ignored my outstretched hand. "The car is this way. Colonel Flag wanted to be here himself to meet you but Waller assured him I could handle it. But don't worry, I'm sure he's waiting for you with some choice words."

I sighed and followed her across the street. I had almost forgotten about my brother, this wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

"What on gods green earth is wrong with you!?"

No this definitely wasn't fun. As soon as I had crossed into the lobby of the 'hotel' Rick was there ready and waiting. His face was a nice shade of deep red with tinges of purple, how colourful. Lucky for me though Rick was almost immediately shut out as the team rushed up to greet me, full of questions. Croc gave me a congratulatory slap on the back and I nearly stumbled forward with the force of it.

"Ya didn't die," he said grinning.

I looked down at myself and held out my hands to examine them. I returned his grin. "Nope still in one piece."

"Grateful fo' tha," a voice said and I looked up into a pair of naughty blue eyes. I was suddenly swept up into the arms of Digger, and as I took in his familiar smell and warmth, the reality of everything that had just happened hit and I found myself clinging to him tight.

"We appreciate what you did," came Deadshot's voice and I let go of the Captain to look over at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He stepped closer and lowered his voice. "We were listening with Flag. You lied to him girl, you knew Harley was there but you didn't say shit. It was only her voice coming through the speaker that gave you away."

"So?" I shrugged. "I didn't accomplish anything important. I mean yeah it was nerve wracking and I think I was minutes away from coming face to face with the Joker but-"

"Stop right there," Deadshot held up his hand and I left the sentence unfinished.

"You still didn't ask for help. You handled Harley on your own and that takes guts."

I blushed and bit my lip.

"We were worried Waller was going to send us in once Rick realized they were there but for some reason she didn't," Diablo added. "I think it's because they weren't prepared for them to actually be there."

"That's why it was fucking stupid of you to turn your damn ear piece off!" I groaned as my brother shoved his way into our tight circle. The guys tensed and Deadshot looked at him warily.

"I didn't turn it off actually, I shoved it down my tits," I replied snidely. There was a bit of a shocked silence before I heard Digger start to chuckle behind me.

"And if I hadn't done that _Rick_ , my cover would have been blown. Harley tried to pretend she was all innocent but the first thing she did was check for a spy device. So you know, go me."

My brother continued to scowl but kept his mouth shut for once. He glanced from me to the others before he did the last thing I ever thought he would do. He stepped forward and hugged me. I stood there frozen for a moment as my brother rested his head on my shoulder.

"I was worried Mallory," he said quietly. "Being mad at you is easy, but I can't do that if you get yourself killed."

I laughed a little at his comment and reluctantly hugged him back.

"Well you know, sorry but not sorry."

He pulled back and gave me a small smile. "I guess I can accept that."

"Has June been teaching you anger management lessons or something?" I teased. "Seriously way to be a total softie in front of the bad guys."

"We'll try not to hold it against him...much," Deadshot smirked. Diablo smiled at us in agreement and Croc's chuckle was a rumble. I felt Digger place his hands on my waist and my shoulders relaxed as the tension in the group seemed to ebb away and I felt like for the first time all night I could actually relax.

"But you do realize Waller wants to speak to you right?"

Nope, good feelings gone.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** So here we go, a new chapter! It's a bit short but unfortunately life has gotten a little hectic. However I'm doing the best I can in the meantime! This chapter is pretty angsty and full of feels so be prepared! Also, reviews help keep the creative juices flowing! ;p

* * *

"So Ms. Durnin, you had quite the night didn't you?"

I shifted in my seat under Amanda Waller's strict gaze and tried to ignore the way my dress was sticking to my skin with nervous sweat.

"In all due respect ma'am, I think she handled herself as best she could despite lack of training." I glanced over in surprise at Rick who was sitting on my left, as he spoke up in my defence.

"I don't doubt that Colonel," Waller said calmly. "In fact I agree. We now know where to find them, and quite honestly I didn't expect the Joker to be as bold as to go back to that place."

"Stupid is a better term," my brother muttered. I looked between him and Waller confused.

"Why is that stupid?"

"The Joker owns that club," Waller said while leaning back in her chair. "With Harley freshly out of her confinement thanks to him I thought he would know better than to flaunt it."

"That's just the mindset," Rick cut in. "They do things their own way."

"Well it's only going to get them caught," Waller replied confidently. She paused for a moment to eye me up and down.

"How are you getting along with the team?"

I took a deep breath. "Not to be disrespectful but I have a good feeling you already know the answer to that." I could feel my brother staring at me out of the corner of my eye and I clutched my hands tighter in my lap.

Amanda Waller just smiled slyly at me in return. "You would be right about that Ms. Durnin and I am glad to see the progress you've made. But I advise you not to get too close, these people are criminals after all."

My body went rigid with anger and I couldn't hold it in any longer. "What's the point?" I burst out. "Who cares if they like me or not? Why not just force them to do what you want, I know you would! I mean they all have neck bombs for Christ's sake!"

Rick had grabbed my arm during my rant but the Wall sat still, smile very much in place on her smug face.

"I could," she began. "But where's the fun in that? They aren't any good to me with all their heads blown off now are they? Would be such a waste, especially that Captain Boomerang. I doubt you'd enjoy seeing his pretty head popped off, am I right?"

I was visibly shaking at this point and Rick was out of his seat in a flash to hold me back from bitch slapping that woman to next Sunday. She only smiled wider at my reaction.

"That's what I thought. You did well Ms. Durnin, keep it up. Now I suggest you get yourself a good nights sleep. This was only the beginning. Both of you are excused."

Rick didn't waste any time in ushering me out the door of her office and as soon as we were halfway down the hall I all but collapsed in my brothers arms.

"How could she?!" I asked, tears starting to leak out despite my best efforts. "That...that evil conniving daughter of a bastard!"

I could feel Rick patting my back as he held me against his chest and he kept whispering something into my hair but I was too caught up in my anger to catch any of the words.

"Bitch," I sobbed, letting the tears flow freely now.

"It's the stress," I finally heard Rick say. "What you did tonight wasn't easy, you're emotional and it's understandable."

"And that woman is a cunt," I seethed as I pulled out my brothers arms.

He shrugged. "Well, that too. Honestly nothing really surprises me anymore at this point."

"How do you do this?" I asked as I wiped the tears away, my face probably streaked with eye makeup. "I used to think you were a total jerk who had this fancy job where everybody kissed your ass but the reality is you have to kiss hers."

"Don't remind me," Rick sighed as he took my arm and we resumed our walk. "At least now you get it."

"I'm sorry I was such a pain," I offered with a sniff. Rick started to laugh and I glared up at him.

"Sorry," he said mid chuckle. "I just never thought I'd hear that. You must be more emotional than I thought."

"Fuck you, I take it back then," I snapped, pulling out of his grip and crossing my arms over my chest. He smiled down at me amused and I couldn't help but grin a little in return.

Within a couple minutes we were back to what had been designated as the main living area and I nearly froze at what I saw. The majority of the team was seated around a table having a couple drinks, and I noticed June look up and smile at our entrance, getting up to greet us, but there was only one thing I could focus on. Off to the right of the group, Katana was reclining in a loveseat, still dressed in her club wear, and leaning over her looking all too flirtatious was none other than Captain Boomerang. His hand slowly reached out and tapped her thigh and my vision automatically went red, and my body felt like it was slowly catching on fire, heat radiating straight into my heart and burning away at it. Without a second thought I stomped right by June ignoring her completely and the Captain looked up just in time for me to land a brilliantly placed punch right in his stupid Aussie face. His head snapped backwards with the force of it and as I drew my fist back I felt firm hands around my waist pulling me away.

"Hey hey, calm down honey!" Deadshot was shouting in my ear but I was hardly paying attention. The Captain had the audacity to look hurt while cradling his nose but Katana, that bitch was smiling at me.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?!" I cursed while trying to escape from Deadshot's hold on me, which was basically impossible.

Katana stood up and gave the Captain a disgusted look before she turned back to me. "I'm smiling because you did exactly what I was about to do. I'm disappointed you beat me to it but I almost have a little bit of respect for you now." With that, the Japanese woman simply walked away without another word and I stood there appalled. My glare switched to Digger, who was crouched in his seat, blood trickling out of his nose. I let out a sigh and looked up at Killer Croc and Diablo who were both staring at me with expressions of surprise. Diablo met my eyes and shook his head. "Told homie he was gonna get hit." Killer Croc chuckled in response and for once in his life the Aussie had nothing to say back in his defence.

"Are you alright now girl?" I nodded and finally felt Deadshot release me. "Nice hit by the way."

I ignored him and focused my attention on the Captain who was wiping his nose with his sleeve. He hesitantly met my gaze finally and cringed. "Christ sheila, that was a bit much don' ya think?"

"You're nothing more than a dirty rotten thief and a pig," I hissed before turning on my heel. I bumped into Deadshot trying to make my retreat and he gave me a smile and a nod before moving past me. June was at my side instantly and helped me all the way back to my room.

"You should have seen Rick's face," she said, trying to lighten the mood as I opened my door. "You beat everyone to the punch, literally."

"It was my punch to give," I muttered as I pulled my boots off. I let out a relieved sigh as I wiggled my toes. "That's better."

June sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her which I took. "You heard Katana though, she wasn't interested. I can vouch for her, she's always said no to him."

"That's not the point! It's the fact that he's done it before and had the nerve to do it when I was stupid enough to think I meant something to him!" I violently tugged my jewellery off as I spoke and June watched with a sad expression. "Did Rick tell you what Waller said? She had the nerve to threaten me with his death! It hurt me enough and then he goes and does that. Stupid!"

"Men in general are stupid," June sighed. "But, maybe you should actually talk to him."

I frowned at her. "Pshh I meant I'm stupid. Honestly, what did I think would happen?"

"Unfortunately I can't really answer that for you," she said softly before getting up. "Maybe you should get some rest though, it's been a long day."

I ran my hand through my hair and gave her a small nod. "Yeah, sure. Thanks for coming up with me."

"Of course," she said smiling. "I'm always here if you need me. Rick is too. Don't be too quick to judge though, there's always two sides to a story. Goodnight Mallory."

"Night June," I replied and she shut the door behind her. I automatically headed to my bedroom and yanked off my club outfit, I was thoroughly sick of wearing it. As I finished slipping on my Cheshire Cat pajama pants I noticed the stuffed unicorn sitting up perfectly on my bed.

"What are you staring at?" I asked it with a glare. I got no response of course, and eventually gave in and grabbed it as I curled up on the soft sheets.

"Your owner is a real dick Pinky," I whispered while cradling the unicorn to my chest, he was undeniably soft after all. Just as I felt my eyelids starting to droop from the sheer exhaustion of the days events, I heard four quick knocks on the door.

"Oh fuck me," I huffed, sitting up. The last thing I wanted was to speak to anybody else in this goddamn insane asylum. I shuffled down the hall, Pinky clutched tightly under one arm and reluctantly cracked open the front door. The Captain stood there looking extremely sheepish and I quickly went to slam the door in his face but the bastard stuck his foot in the door before I got the chance.

"Fuck, easy sheila. I know ya mad as a cut snake, but can't a bloke speak his peace, eh?"

I glared at him, before letting the door fall open and stepping backwards to let him in. He softly closed the door behind him and simply stood there awkwardly scratching his facial hair.

"Cheers love. Anyway can we sit or...?"

"You can stay where you are Auss hat," I warned. "This won't take long I'm sure."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Auss hat?"

I continued to glare at him but replied. "Yes Auss hat, like an asshat but Australian."

He stared at me for a moment baffled before giving his head a shake.

"Alright ye, suppose I deserve that. But come on love, it really wasn't what it looked like. That lady ain't my bowl of rice, ya know?"

"No I don't know!" I said, voice raising. "I mean why should I trust you? Everyone else seems to think otherwise!"

"Don't say that now, it's cause we're alike you an' I. Speaking of, I see ya still got Pinky eh? That means somethin." He nodded towards the unicorn I was still holding with a hopeful expression. I had almost forgotten about the little pink stuffy.

"Here," I said stiffly, holding the unicorn out. "You can have it back then."

I hated to admit it but my heart thumped painfully at the hurt look that crossed his face, but he took the unicorn from my hand anyway and tucked it back inside his jacket without a word. I bent my head sadly.

"You know, Waller used you against me today. It hurt because for some reason I care about you but what hurt more was knowing she could use that against me in the first place. I'm risking a lot by getting close to you, you and the rest of the team. This isn't a game Digger, this is all real."

He shifted on his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Christ I know that. I just don't like ta think about it is all. But you mean a lot to me Mal, I know we don' know each other that well, but you were the first person ta not treat me like the piece of shit I really am."

I looked up at him in surprise and I felt a reluctant tugging in my chest.

"I don' fancy her, honest. I was only being myself teasing and whatnot. Never seen her dress so, well ya know," he shrugged. "Ya looked drop dead gorgeous though sheila, most beautiful woman I've ever seen. My nan would slap me good if I passed that up."

"I believe I already did," I muttered, trying to stop the grin that was threatening to appear.

Digger smiled at me hesitantly. "Ye suppose ya did. Good one too."

We stood there for a few seconds, silent and appraising each other before the Captain finally stepped forward a couple inches and took my chin in his hand. I could feel his thumb lightly brush my bottom lip and my breath hitched.

"So," he said finally. "Can ya give a bloke a fair go?"


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since my last update! Writers block has been a huge pain, but I'm still getting people favouriting this story and it really has helped keep me going. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter even thought it's a shorter one. I promise to try and make the next one longer!

* * *

As I looked up into the Captain's bright blue eyes I felt a lump form in my throat. I really wanted to blurt out "yes of course, take me now!" but something was holding the words back, a nagging hesitation. The warmth from his hand on my face was becoming unbearably hot, and I knew the longer I let this drag on, the harder it would be. I was finally opening my mouth to reply, when a loud boom shook the entire building, and I looked at Digger in fear.

"Get dressed, fast as ya can," he ordered, shoving me towards the bedroom. He didn't have to tell me twice and I quickly threw on a pair of black cargo pants, leather jacket and my sturdy lace up boots. I could hear faint shouting as I grabbed my small backpack off the bed and I raced out to meet the Captain who was standing by the door, metal boomerang in hand. He nodded at me and threw open the door, revealing armed guards storming down the hall.

"Come on, we're taking the stairs," he said while grabbing my hand with his free one.

Nobody seemed to give us a second glance as we followed the guards who had also chosen the stairs rather than risk the elevator. All of a sudden another explosion went off close by and I stumbled on the next step, hip colliding with the concrete as I fell.

"Fuck!" I gasped, trying to get back to my feet. I felt the Captain wrap his arms around my waist and haul me up before he knelt down in front of me.

"C'mon love, no time ta rest. Up we go."

I glared at him, still pissed about the ache in my side but grudgingly wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me onto his back. The guards were long gone having passed us at this point and I was starting to worry.

"Been a long time since I had a piggy back ride," I remarked, trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed as he jumped the stairs two at a time. "Well it certainly gets us outta here quicker, eh sheila?"

I flicked his ear and he continued to chuckle.

"Excuse me but I've never exactly been in this type of situation. Those _were_ bombs right?"

"Running ain't exactly rocket science darlin' but ye somebody is lighting this place up."

"Oh gee that's super comforting," I snorted, as we finally made it to the ground floor.

Digger kicked the exit door open and jogged down the hall towards the lobby. There was smoke in the air and that's when I realized I could hear the unmistakable sound of gun fire. I instinctively clung to him tighter.

"Do you think the others are okay?" I asked worriedly.

I got my answer almost right away as we turned the corner into the lobby and saw El Diablo taking cover behind an upturned desk with a terrified looking June. Amid the smoke, I finally noticed the flames licking the walls and the occasional guard laying motionless upon the marble floor. Boomerang stopped dead in his tracks and I frantically looked around, before I spotted my brother running towards us, gun in hand, Deadshot close behind him. A few of our guards left standing were quickly reloading their guns and running to new positions to take cover. I noticed Killer Croc was pacing among the bodies.

I vaguely heard Rick shout the words "get down!" before an explosion went off just outside the entrance and blew chunks of the wall inward. In the blink of an eye Digger dropped to the floor and I rolled off his back, crossing my hands over my head as bullets from the few remaining guards rained over us. There were strange men entering through the massive hole blasted out of the wall, each one wearing a more ridiculous costume than the last and carrying large machine guns. I watched as our guards ran out before their bodies fell and I dug my face into Diggers shoulder as the first man used his machine gun mercilessly. As soon as it started however it seemed to stop and looking up I watched in awe as every man that had entered behind the first dropped to the ground thanks to Deadshot. Rick slid to the ground next to us, panting heavily.

"Where were you?!" He hissed, eyes wide.

"Up on the fifth floor," Digger replied, pulling me against his side. I didn't protest and watched in shock as more flames went up and Killer Croc tossed the bodies Deadshot had taken down back through the hole.

"Well you missed most of the action," Deadshot stated, taking a knee beside my brother as the shooting finally ceased. My brother looked over at me in concern. "Mallory are you okay?"

I stared at him, trying to come up with the right words. "...What's going on?"

Rick looked at me with a frown. "I'm not sure. We haven't seen anybody yet. Who ever is behind it is sticking to explosives and machine guns. But I have my guesses."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't understand, who would it be? Where's Waller?"

"Bitch took off first chance she got," Deadshot cut in. "She left us to deal with the mess while she's off somewhere keeping her ass safe."

"I think you and Katana were followed," Rick added, answering my first question.

"The Joker?" I panicked. "What are we going to do?"

"Calm down love," Digger said squeezing my arm, but before he could continue another loud boom shook the building and plaster floated down from the ceiling. The blast took out the few guards that had been left standing and my gut sank as I realized how many lives had just been snuffed out.

I coughed as my eyes started to water from the smoke and blinking rapidly noticed Croc a few feet away shaking off a pile of debris. June and Diablo were still somewhat safe from where they were taking cover but when I glanced over at the Captain I saw his face was one of complete surprise.

"Well I'll be stuffed," he said staring ahead. I followed his gaze and immediately spotted the white flag being waved through the gaping hole. A moment later a long pale leg stepped over the rubble and with a neat little skip, Harley Quinn entered the lobby with a bat resting on her shoulder. She surveyed the area with a wide smile, noting the bodies littering the floor but as her eyes finally took all of us in she let out a loud squeal of joy.

"Boys!" She gasped, tossing the white flag away. "Tell me my eyes ain't deceiving me?"

We all kind of stayed frozen where we were, not sure how to act. She didn't wait for us to make the first move however and flew into the arms of Croc who was the closest.

"Sorry for the noisy entrance, but a gals gotta make a statement am I right?" She giggled. Croc grinned and patted her head affectionately. At this point everyone was slowly coming to their feet but Digger had to help me make it upright and I found myself still clinging to his arm like it was a lifeline.

Harley's eyes widened as June and Diablo finally stumbled out of their hiding place.

"You made it!" She shouted, flinging her arms around the flame starters neck. "Am I really seeing that lovely skull face or is this another delusion?"

"The Lord had other plans for me apparently," he replied sheepishly.

"Sure as shit he does!" She grinned before turning her attention to June.

"Hey witchy sister," Harley greeted gleefully.

The doctor glared at her. "The witch is gone."

"Whatever you say hun," she said dismissively. "Still a handy skill set to have I say."

"Everything you say is crazy," she snapped back and Harley narrowed her eyes and pouted as Rick approached and pulled June into his arms.

"Unfortunately you made it too huh?"

Ricks jaw tensed but he ignored her and I was hesitantly pulled along beside Digger as he strolled up to the group.

"How's it going Harl?" He asked with a smirk. Harley just smiled back.

"Well the whole gangs here!" She observed, before her eyes went wide as they finally landed on me.

"It's you!" Harley gasped and I was able to force a nervous smile. "I was hoping to find you here! And alive too, even better!"

"Well...what can I say, glad to be alive too," I blurted.

"Gotta say, I was pretty disappointed when I came back and saw ya had left the party! I couldn't just let ya leave before the fun got started! But that Japanese chick is a real Debby downer ain't she?"

"Wait," I said confused. "You knew it was Katana?"

"I'm good with faces hun, you can put some makeup on a pig and it's still a pig. So I waited to see what you two would do, before I had a couple of my puddin's guys follow you. I can't help it, I'm the curious type ya know."

I couldn't stop the genuine smile forming on my face at the comment towards Katana, my dislike for her evident and Harley smiled back, seeming pleased with herself. Then her expression turned contemplative as her eyes skimmed over our group.

"So where's the boss lady?"

Rick glared at her but grudgingly answered. "I can't say for certain at this point."

"She turn tail and run away? Don't tell me she's afraid," Harley scoffed.

"It's you who should be afraid of her," Rick warned. "If I were you I'd take off before things get worse."

Suddenly there was laughing, but it wasn't coming from any of us, not even Harley. My blood ran cold as the most bone chilling cackle I'd ever heard seemed to resonate off the walls and I stared in shock as the Joker himself stepped into the building like he owned the place.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Phew long time no update I know! I have to say I'm amazed at how many follows this story is still getting, I really appreciate the love and have been desperately trying to get over this writers block for you all! This new chapter is a little shorter so I hope it doesn't disappoint, just trying to get back into the flow after so long. Thank you all so much for sticking with me! Hopefully I can get the creative ball rolling again!

* * *

I'm not going to lie, seeing the actual Joker in person sent shivers rippling down my spine. He sauntered in, cool and confident, his eyes raking over all of us before turning on Harley as she beamed at him.

"Look puddin! My team, still alive and kickin!"

"Didn't have the time to bust us outta that shitbox too while you were at it?" Deadshot questioned. Harley pouted at him while the Joker surveyed the assassin with an evil eye. Finally he spoke, and his voice was even more chilling than his appearance.

"Now, see...why would I go and do a thing like that?" He slurred. "How are you ever gonna learn your lesson if you just go free?"

"I suppose the rules don't apply to you then?" El Diablo piped up. The Jokers eyes swivelled on the fire starter and he slowly smiled.

"I like your face. And no, no they don't. I'm not a man restricted by things like rules."

Diablo looked taken aback as a short stream of laughter suddenly left the Jokers lips, his teeth glinting menacingly.

I didn't like the way he spoke one bit, whereas Harley was fun crazy, this man was straight up legit crazy. Instinctively I clutched onto Diggers arm, trying to mentally hide myself against him. As soon as I made the small movement however, Harley's eyes caught it, and they lit up.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me that you're with him?!"

I opened my mouth to reply but no words would come out, so I sheepishly nodded.

Harley positively giggled with glee. "So ya finally caught yaself a girl Boomer? What are the chances! Puddin! This was the girl I wanted you to meet!"

This was so not the direction I had wanted the conversation to go, and I tried not to look too pathetic as the Joker finally seemed to really see me. I almost felt as if I were being x rayed. Slowly, with even steps he closed the distance and stood in front of me, biting his lip as he looked down his nose at my frazzled form.

"Soooo, what makes you so special then?"

"Umm..." My hand was gripping the Captains arm so hard it would probably bruise.

"Umm? Not a very compelling argument doll. Come on, speak up, I won't bite." He gave me a wide metal smile.

I took a deep breath. "I wouldn't say I'm particularly special, I steal things, to put it simply."

"She's part of the team," Deadshot added suddenly. I gave him a grateful look as the Joker continued to smile eerily at me.

"And how good are you?"

"I...I'm alright I guess?"

The Joker let out a tsk tsk sound and leaned into my personal space. I felt Digger tense beside me but he remained still. The Jokers eyes searched mine and I tried my best not to look away.

"I think you're hiding something," he said softly. "There's more than just basic robbery behind those peepers. What else did you steal?"

I was almost biting my tongue at that point, and the whole room felt warm, the eyes from everyone gathered all seeming to bore into me. Suddenly a voice spoke up breaking the tense silence.

"This is ridiculous, she doesn't have to answer to the likes of you!"

I looked up in horror, Rick was positively seething, and he was staring the Joker down while June tried desperately to shush him. The Joker just smiled at him before turning back to me.

"Tell the class please, what did you steal?"

Harley giggled from behind him. "Come on hun, I'm dying to know here! Gold star for answering correctly!"

A tear slowly escaped the corner of my eye and the secret I had been carrying was let slip. "A life. Two lives."

The Joker watched me closely. "Well, which is it? One or two?"

"Two...she was pregnant."

His smile widened at my answer. "There, not so hard now is it? You stole two lives, now that makes you a champ in my books, and I don't read much."

"It's not my fault," I blurted. "She got in the way, it wasn't supposed to happen."

"Oh but it did, didn't it? And trust me doll you kill once you'll just want to kill again, it's addicting." He let out a loud chuckle and I cringed. I looked up at Digger and he was staring down at me in complete shock. I felt a couple more tears escape and looked down at my feet.

"That's enough," Diablo spoke up. "We all make mistakes, don't make us bad people."

The Jokers head swivelled toward him and he snorted. "Never said it did my fiery friend. Quite the opposite actually."

Suddenly sirens began to blare in the distance and the Joker snarled, baring his metal teeth.

"Time to leave everyone!" Harley announced clutching the bat in her hands.

"We're not going anywhere with you," Rick seethed.

Harley tilted her head and smiled at him. "Did I say you were invited?"

"I should have been more specific, ya ain't going anywhere neither. You're going back behind bars."

I looked at my big brother in shock as Harley and the Joker both burst out laughing.

Hearing the two of them laugh in such a gleeful, synchronized way put all of us on edge, so that when the sound of a gun shot rang out and the laughter stopped dead, it took a second to even register it had happened at all. But as if with lightning speed Harley had whipped out her pistol, and it was still pointed directly at my brother. I stared with wide, uncomprehending eyes as red started to bloom out of his chest and June screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Like I said, parties over lovelies," Harley tittered. "Let's go!"

Captain went to move forward and I stood in place, staring at Rick who was being cradled by June.

"C'mon love, we gotta get while we can," he said, pulling on my arm.

I shook my head as tears welled up. "No."

The rest of the team had grudgingly moved to follow the lunatic couple, I couldn't blame them, it was a chance at freedom. Killer Croc gave me a sad little shrug and turned away. Only Deadshot held back and looked torn.

"Please," I begged him. The Joker gave Harley an exasperated look and tapped his watch, I chose to ignore the pair.

For a moment I really thought the pity that flashed behind the assassins eyes would be enough but after a moment he shook his head.

"Sorry Mal, he's done, we have to look out for ourselves now."

I glared at him before looking over at June, who sat on the floor in tears, giving me the most heart wrenching look I had ever seen. She took a deep breathe "Go."

I stared at her in disbelief but before I could argue the Joker was grabbing my face and turning my attention to his dark gaze.

"Play time is over, you've been given the opportunity of a lifetime here doll, now let's go, my dinner will be cold, much like G.I. Joe over there."

"Nothing personal honey," Harley said, giving my cheek a pat. "He's just a buzzkill is all, don't worry about it! You're gonna love our little slice of paradise! C'mon Boomerang, grab your girlfriend and let's skedaddle!"

This time, Digger simply picked me up, which was easy because I was still too frozen in shock and horror.

"M'sorry," he said quietly as I laid my head against his chest and followed the rest of the group out of the damaged building.

Four cop cars sat outside and I noticed they had already been taken over by the Jokers goons, and I tried not to vomit as I saw the lifeless bodies of the former occupants littered on the pavement. I barely remember being put into the back of one with the Captain, all I could do was cling to him for life and watch out the rear window as the building that held my brother inside faded away.


End file.
